Shinkawa's Revenge
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. I thought that maybe Shinkawa can have the spotlight for once. It's about his revenge towards Kirito. In this story, he wasn't caught by the cops. He got away. So Kirito and Sinon better prepare themselves. WARNING Rated M! [COMPLETE!]
1. I hate Kirito

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Note: This thought just came to me after finishing episode 14 of SAO II. And I thought that maybe Shinkawa can have the spotlight for once. So to sum it up, the title is **Shinkawa's Revenge** and of course it's also about his revenge towards Kirito. In this story, he wasn't caught by the cops. He got away. So Kirito and Sinon better prepare themselves. I'm not sure I should call this a KiritoXSinon fic but hey why not?

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Shinkawa's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I hate Kirito  
** ** _(Shinkawa's POV)_**

(In an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest)

 _Kirito this! Kirito that! Why does it always have to be Kirito?! What does he have that I have?! Is it his looks?! His skills?! His m9000 avatar?! I don't understand why Asada-san.. Asada-san had to choose him? Why? It was me who's been there for her.. it's me who's protected her.. but even if, Kirito showed up once, they hang out for a while and they're together!_

 _I slammed my fists on the table, I don't care how hard, I don't care if it hurts. It cannot match the betrayal that Asada-san did to me._

"Asada-san.. I will show you.. I will show you Kirito's true colors. I will show you that he's no hero." I said repeatedly as I stare at her photo posted on the wall. I held on it as if touching Asada-san's skin. "You're mine and no one else's.. MINE."

 _I laughed by myself as I hugged the photo in my chest. Asada-san.. Asada-san.. soon we'll be together again. I'll save you from him. I'll save you from Kirito._

(The next day)

 _I wore a gray hoodie to cover my face as I walk outside of my hiding place. I walked around the streets, looking for that certain someone I despise the most. Kirito._

 _When I spotted that swordsman, he was still wearing black, just like what he really wanted to wear. Black. He was with Asada-san and another girl I don't recognize. I wonder who it could be. I have to behave myself.. I can't let him win.. I hit behind a post as I follow them, carefully hiding my presence from them._

"Eh? You're _that_ sniper?" said Sugu in shock. "Sinon-san?"

"Uh, yeah." Shino confirmed shyly, bowing her head a bit, not wanting to look at Sugu in the eyes.

"No need to be ashamed of it. I'm just surprised!"

"Sugu.." Kirito wanted her to stop, noticing that Shino wasn't used to attention being in the real world. She was really different in RL than in GGO.

"I'm sorry onii-chan. I can't help it." she replied.

"Sorry about that Sinon." Kirito said, as if ashamed of what his sister just said.

"Uhm, it's alright, Kirito-kun!" she turned away, nervous of looking at him. He's seen who she is now, he's seen that Sinon was really different from RL, he's seen that Asada Shino wasn't what Sinon was. That's why Sugu couldn't even believe it.

"It's nice to meet you anyways, Sinon-san!" Sugu said. "Feel free to come by our house if you feel lonely. Or if that creep pays you a visit." she whispered and quickly, Shino felt nervous.

"He won't bother you again. Police will be all over you." Kirito assured.

"T- Thank you." she said, letting out a smile that she appreciates everything.

"And let's play at ALO sometimes." Sugu offered.

"Sugu, we're late now. Come on." Kirito said to his sister, pulling her by the back collar of her clothes.

"Since when did you care about being late, onii-chan?! It's probably just Asuna again!" Kirito quickly blushed at the statement and pulled Sugu with him and have gone far.

"S- See 'ya Sinon-san!" he waved goodbye and so did Sugu.

When they've parted ways, they didn't notice that a stalking Shinkawa was following them. Yes, them. He was following Kirito and Sugu.

 _How dare they?! Hiring the police to separate me from my Asada-san! I.. I will not forgive this..!_

 _I balled my fists, charging for a punch. I will hit him. Beat him. Him and that girl with him! I don't care who he is.. a hero? A beta tester? A SAO survivor? Pathetic!_

 _But no, I won't make my move. Not now. I'm not wasting my opportunity to get my revenge. YES! My precious revenge! You will have it Kirito! You will have a taste of it!_

Shinkawa continued following Kirito and Sugu until they've reached the rehabilitation where all surviving SAO players are going to school. Sugu was only there as a tag-along. When they've arrived, Kirito receives a huge hug from someone very dear to him. Asuna.

"Kirito!" She screamed and hugged him tight.

"A- Asuna, shouldn't you call me by my real name when in the real world?" he told her.

"R- Right. Sorry. I got used to it." she said as she let go of him. Sugu narrowed her eyes at Asuna.

"So why are you all touchy with onii-chan?" she inquired.

"Well.." Asuna nervously scratched her cheek with her finger. "..I missed him that's all."

"Oh really?" Sugu crossed her arms.

"Now, now, Sugu. YOU'LL be late for school." Kirito reminded her and Sugu's eyes widened, remembering that she's late. She's willing to let this pass.

"Goodbye onii-chan, Asuna, take care!" she said and waved goodbye at them. Kirito and Asuna smiled as they watched Sugu race with time, hoping she'll make it in class. When they were alone, the two walked to the park and sat in a bench, snuggling towards each other.

 _Kirito has a.. girlfriend? Well, this is interesting! I laughed quietly at this discovery. Not only does Kirito has a younger sister, he also has a girlfriend! Just you wait Kirito.. just you wait..!_

"Kazuto.." Asuna chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked her, wondering what was so funny.

"Kirigaya Kazuto. I'm not used to it." she told him as she snuggled closer to his chest, his arm pulling her closer to him.

"Yuuki Asuna. I can't say I'm not used to it." Kirito told her and the two laughed.

"I wish it would be like this everyday."

"Me too."

Disgusted by them, Shinkawa left them and returned to his home base. He scattered all the papers in his desk and placed a long white paper on it, he started drawing lines and posted it in his wall. Then he took out newspapers, tabloids and printed marterial from the internet of Kirito from the game in both GGO and SAO then started cutting it and pasting it in certain parts of the wall and the white paper in the middle.

He bumps into the drawer and grunts, then hurried to get a marker and started writing as he mapped out the area Nishitokyo, Tokyo. He drew a square on the paper and wrote a "SAO School" on top of it then traces it to Kirito then drew a few lines below it, writing "Yuuki Asuna" on one line and "more?" on the other line.

On one side of hi wall, he had photos and posters of both Sinon and Asada Shino. As creepy as it sounds, he seldom kisses the poster as if it were real.

 _Asada-san.. please hold on.. I will.. I will wave you.._

When he was done, he brought out a camera and smirked.

(The following day)

Shinkawa remembered the way to SAO Survivor School and already went there in advance, taking pictures for his needs. While doing so, he spotted Kirito with Sugu as usual. But no Asuna appeared this time to give him a hug. Instead, two other girls came to greet him.

 _More girls? Who is this guy?_

"Kirito-kun! Leafa-chan!" greeted Silica as she waved her hand at them. Immediately, Kirito and Sugu covered her mouth and their eyes glanced in many directions.

"Keiko, how many times do we have to tell you not to call us by our virtual names?" Kirito scolded.

"I can't help it!" the girl whined. "We spend most of our time in ALO than in real life."

"She has a point, Kirigaya-kun." Rika, a.k.a. Lisbeth, said, her hands in her hips.

"Not you too." Kirito muttered.

Unknown to them, Shinkawa was taking pictures of them. He will make a thorough research about them. Each and everyone of them. Anyone who is involved in Kirito's life. He chuckled and left, sneaking inside the school to check into the survivors' identities.

It wasn't easy, but with his knowledge about SAO through his brother, he had the gist of it, he just needed to pretend and blend in. Probably pretend to be his brother as he entered. But his brother is a fugitive and currently in prison. He shrugged and just decided to infiltrate to gather information.

He showed a few people the photos of Lisbeth and Silica, asking them their names and relationship with Kirito. He was suspicious, but he received his answer. Then he went back to stalking Kirito.

When he got back to his home, he started printing the new photos and continued mapping out new locations that Kirito and his friends hang out.

Keiko Ayano a.k.a. Silica.

Shinozaki Rika a.k.a. Lisbeth.

Two new additional characters in his collection. Other than Asuna and "Sugu" a.k.a. "Leafa", he already had a cruel smile painted in his face. With these amount of people that Kirito cares about.. there's a lot he can hurt. A lot he WILL hurt.

 _Just you wait Kirito.. I'm almost done.._

He said, laughing as he opened a drawer, taking out an empty syringe.

 _Just you wait._

(Another day came)

Shinkawa was again doing his common routine of stalking Kirito but half the day he went away to enter a hospital. He needed some chemicals and items for his little project for Kirito.

While doing so, he happen to glance at Asuna at the hospital.

 _Hmm, what's Kirito's girlfriend doing here?_

He wondered and decided to stalk her. The next thing he knew was that.. Asuna's brother was in the hospital. He was under a coma and she's been paying him a visit. Fresh flowers was on the bedside table. She's been there recently.

 _This is interesting.._

Another smirk and he left to continue his project.

It was already late night when he had finished. He laughed at the success of it and kept it in his pocket.

"Now to watch Kirito burn in hell." he said.

(The following night, he paid Asada Shino a visit)

He knocked on her door, covering his face as he did. Shino wondered who it could be. Shinkawa knew that she's gone paranoid ever since his attempt to rape her the last time, she wouldn't just open it without reason. So he slipped a note under the door and Shino picked it up to read; "It's Kirito."

"Kirito-kun?" she wondered. "Is something wrong?"

Shinkawa didn't respond through his voice. But slipped another note for her to read. It was risky but he needed to do it. Shino picked up the note again to read; "Shinkawa made his move and knocked out one of the guards. I came by to protect you. I can't speak because of the recording device he planted in your apartment." Shino gasped and warily looked around her apartment.

Shinkawa internally laughed. He knew Shino would believe the recording device even if it wasn't true. When Shino had opened the door, Shinkawa quickly entered, covering her mouth and and grabbing her wrist. Twisting her arm, he pulled her closer to him. He slowly pushes the door to close using his feet.

"Lock it." he ordered Shino. She had a remaining hand that she could use. The other was behind her back, the one that Shinkawa was holding tightly. Shino gulped and did as she was told. "That's my Asada-san."

"S- Shinkawa-kun.. why are you..?" she gasped as soon as she felt him push the bulge under his pants to her ass. Then pushes her towards the door to grab both her wrists and tie them up.

"Listen closely, Asada-san, I won't hurt you. I just want to know one thing." he whispered in her ear, nibbling in it as he did.

"Don't-!" she wanted to yell at him but her shouts were caught off when he turned her around, making her freeze in terror at the sight of a pistol that she was very much afraid of. A Type 54 Black Star. The very pistol that always gets her on her knees, making her tremble.

"Don't you worry Asada-san, I won't kill you. I love you. I won't hurt you." he said, his free hand gently stroking her hair. Then slides his finger to touch her lips. "But there's something I have to do."

He keeps the gun in sight, making Shino vulnerable to him and his attempts. Then he groped her pockets, looking for her phone. He purposely cupped her rack and slides his hand back and forth on that soft fabric. He moaned in pleasure at the touch of her private part. Shino shook her head from her fears when he realized what Shinkawa was doing to her.

She grabbed his wrist tightly, wanting to push him away but then he pointed the gun at her, showing it to her again. She couldn't help it. Fear was dominating her senses.

Shinkawa chuckled as Shino slowly fell on her knees as she continually shivered in fear. He took her phone out of her pocket and searched for someone in her contacts. "Kirito-kun". He dialed his number and put it beside them. While it was ringing, he lifted his gun again.

"Asada-san, open your mouth." he ordered her with a calm voice.

"S- Shinkawa-kun, please, don't do this." she begged.

"I won't hurt you, Asada-san, I promise. I just need to do this." he told her as he lifted the hem of her shirt and his hand groped her stomach up her breasts. Involuntarily making Shino gasp at his touch. When her mouth opened, he inserted the gun in her mouth. "Shhh..."

"Hello? Sinon-san?" said Kirito when he finally answered. Shino couldn't say a word with a gun in her mouth. "Are you there?"

Shinkawa took the phone and placed it near Shino, then using his knee, he slides it in between Shino's legs, touching her very sensitive part, making her whimper and moan at his actions. Kirito didn't understand what he was hearing but he knew it wasn't pleasure.

"Sinon-san, are you alright?!" he asked furiously.

"Come on Asada-san, cum for me. Please~" Shinkawa spoke and Kirito immediately realized what was going on.

"Shinkawa, if you hurt her-!"

"Shh, Kirito. I won't hurt her. I'm giving you a chance to come here and save her. Fifteen minutes is all you have. But if you arrive late or someone else is with you.. this gun in Asada-san's mouth will fire."

Kirito knew he wasn't bluffing. Even if Shinkawa claims he loves Shino, he has the will to kill her.

"Shinkawa, you pathetic bas-!"

"Your time starts now." Shinkawa ended the call and drops her phone. Then he pulled the gun out of her mouth and got back to his feet so that he could stomp on her phone. Crushing it with his feet. "Now Asada-san, what do you want to do while we wait?"

"P- Please don't.." was all she could say. She was so afraid. Both of him and the gun in his hand. She couldn't control her fear anymore. Her body refused to move even with his molesting assaults.

He carried her to her bed and forced his mouth into hers. He enjoyed the kiss, well if it was a kiss. Shino was struggling to push him off but she lacked the strength. She could feel the gun he was holding, it was in his belt and he was on top of her. Kissing her. Putting his tongue in her mouth. Exploring her mouth with his tongue and moaning in pleasure as he did.

"Asada-san, you're so beautiful.. you're so good.." he moaned as he pulled away. "I want more of you.." he laughed maniacally. "More.. more.."

He started licking her jaw then her neck. Nibbling and sucking her skin.

"Shinkawa-kun, please stop..! I- I promise not to tell anyone if you stop now! Y- You can live a new life! Please just stop!" she cried out to him but nothing was registering to him.

When he stopped, he got off her and tied a cloth in her mouth then covered her with a blanket. He knew Kirito was about to come. He wouldn't fail to save her. He closed all the lights and smirked.

(When Kirito arrived)

He entered the door, finding out the door was opened. No sign of trespassing. He wondered how Shinkawa got Shino to open the door for him.

"Sinon-san?! Are you alright?" he called out. He cautiously entered the premises and found Shino, unconcious in the bed. "Sinon!" he dropped his weapon and checked her pulse. She was still alive. He sighed in relief but the next thing he knew was that he was knocked out from behind.

Shinkawa pulled out a syringe from his pocket and injected it to Kirito.

"Have a nice day, Ki-ri-to-kun." he said and went towards Shino to kiss her in the forehead like it's the sweetest thing he ever did to her. He smiled and left the premises.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Well, this is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And warning, lots of matured content might appear!


	2. I hate Sinon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: March 11, 2016- Friday.  
Date Updated: March 12, 2015- Saturday.

Note: This thought just came to me after finishing episode 14 of SAO II. And I thought that maybe Shinkawa can have the spotlight for once. So to sum it up, the title is **Shinkawa's Revenge** and of course it's also about his revenge towards Kirito. In this story, he wasn't caught by the cops. He got away. So Kirito and Sinon better prepare themselves. I'm not sure I should call this a KiritoXSinon fic but hey why not?

And an advanced warning, I don't think this fic will have a happy ending, concerning Kirito and his friends. Especially the two people that Shinkawa is plotting against. You can stop now because if you're not into bad endings or bad guy wins kinda thing. Also, for the adult content involved in the fic.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE!

 **Skates Rogers:** Well, *nervous chuckle* sorry about that. Here's the update though, enjoy!

 **SxX:** Thanks. I hope I continue to give you good feels *smiles*

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Kirito's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I hate Sinon  
** ** _(Kirito's POV)_**

Darkness. That was all he could see.

"Kirito-kun!" he heard a voice say.

 _W- What happened?_

"Kirito-kun, hang in there!" the voice continued.

He felt kind of numb and dizzy as his eyes slowly opened. It felt good to regain consciousness. But upon opening his black eyes, he couldn't focus on where he was or who the person in front of him was.

"They're almost here, don't worry! You'll be alright!"

 _Why? What happened to me?_

He wanted to ask. But he couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't move an inch. Not even his fingers could twitch. Only his eyelids could move so far. He tried focusing his iris towards the person who's been talking to him for who knows how long.

"Asuna?" he mumbled with a sore voice, at last speaking.

The girl in front of him had a slight hint of sadness in her eyes but later shifted into relief. She leaned closer to help him sit up. He felt her soft and gentle arms give him support so that he can sit up and lean on the side of the bed. He grunts in pain as he got up.

 _Wow my back hurts!_

He felt like the girl beside him stood up and left. He felt sad the moment he realized he was left alone. He heard loud footsteps the girl made. Then the clinging of utensils and glasswares. He tried moving his head towards the source of the sound but he couldn't move much, it would hurt every time.

The footsteps continued again and he felt a warm touch around his neck.

"Kirito-kun, here." said the voice. He turned his eyes in front of him and could see something. A transparent item he suppose. But then realized it was a glass of water. He drank it until he's emptied the cup. His dried throat finally been quenched.

"T- Thank you, Asuna." he said. Again, he'd notice the girl turned sad. But as quickly as he saw it, her expression changed as she shook her head.

"It's alright Kirito-kun. Just hang in there until they arrive, okay?"

 _Was I wrong? Doesn't she want me to call her my her name?_

He closed his eyes for a while, wanting to rest. When he opened his eyes he find Asuna hanging in the center of a dark room. Her wrists tied by chains that was hanging up in a ceiling so high up. In anger he searched for the person behind it, finding no one.

"Asuna!" he cried out and ran towards her to help her, save her.

"Kirito!" Asuna responded to him. But the more he ran towards her, the more he felt that he was getting more farther and farther from her. He reached out his hand towards her, wanting to touch her once more but she's disappearing more and more. A large shadow appearing behind her, crushing Asuna with its huge hand.

"ASUNA!" he yelled as he woke up sweating.

He turned around to see he was in a small apartment. It was dark. There was a person beside him who was looking at him with a worried expression.

 _Sinon-san?_

He tried to calm his breathing, not wanting to worry her further.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Shinkawa-kun hurt you bad. I already called an ambulance." she replied. For some reason, Kirito felt unwanted rage towards her. Like she was the one who hurt Asuna earlier in his dream.

"Did he now?!" he growled. "Or perhaps you made it up so that I will come to you?"

"W- What are you saying? I would never do such thing!" she defended herself, shocked that Kirito had accused her of something like that.

"Then why am I here with you alone?! Where's Asuna?!"

 _What am I saying?_

His thoughts were against his actions. But his body and mind were in so much pain, so much rage. As if he wanted to blame someone for what's happened to Asuna. And here he is with a girl who he knows had feelings for him, wearing black short shorts and a khaki-colored sweater.

"A- Asuna-san wasn't picking up. Sugu and the others as well." replied the now-frightened Shino. She wasn't used to this new behavior of Kirito, or well, has never seen Kirito behave that way before.

"And what kind of piece of crap are you trying to start?! Why the hell would they not pick up at the same time?! Planned it well so that you could have me for yourself?!" his voice was rising as he stood up, looking down on the girl before him, accusing her of something she did not commit.

"I- I didn't do such thing! And I would NEVER do that to get something!" she tried to sound brave. She tried to sound strong.

But it didn't seem like it was the right move. Kirito was pissed now more than ever. He kicked in the air, as if itching to beat the crap out of her and made tantrums around her apartment. Thrashing and kicking at random areas as he did, scaring Shino even more, making her wonder if Kirito has ever had such side.

"Then why am I here?! Where's Shinkawa, huh?! Or you probably just lied to me about him being here!" he looked much like Shinkawa as he started speaking. "Better yet, you could also be working with him! He wants you, you want me, I want Asuna.. you let him rape Asuna while I'm here with you!"

She was shut silent. She just wished he'd go back to being Kirito. The Kirito she knew. Not the one with her right now.

 _S- Sinon-san, I didn't mean to say any of these! I wouldn't have-!_

It wasn't a little later that the doctors arrived to get Kirito to calm down and later taking him to the hospital.

(Later at the hospital, after Kirito's head injury was treated)

"He'll be alright now." the doctor told Shino. "He'll be discharged by morning."

"Thank you." Shino said after bowing her head a bit as a sign of gratitude.

While walking down the hallway, she spots Asuna and Sugu running towards her. Both were panting and very worried.

"Sorry we're late! We didn't notice the time in ALO." said Sugu.

"We got here as soon as we could. What happened? Is he alright?" Asuna asked almost frantic.

"H- He's fine now." she didn't want to look Asuna in the eye. Everything Kirito said.. it was because he thought she was doing something wrong towards Asuna. Asuna.. the girl Kirito loves.

"Is it true that Shinkawa made his move? He's back?" Sugu asked. She doesn't know much but Kirito mentioned about the Shinkawa incident.

"Yes. I'm sorry if he hurt Kirito."

"Don't be sorry Sinon-san! I'm actually relieved you called for help! But it seems that it's onii-chan who got his butt kicked." Sugu chuckled.

"How about you stay with me for a while? Shinkawa won't be able to get his hands on you there. I'll protect you." Asuna offered.

But that just made everything feel like it's coming to place. Shino doesn't work with Shinkawa as plot against Kirito. But that's what Kirito would see if she accepts Asuna's offer. There's no way she'd involve someone as nice and kind like Asuna in this incident. With Shinkawa.

"U- Uh it's alright! I'm fine! He was just trying to scare me off!" she assured them. But deep inside she's scared to the depths of her heart. Shinkawa had used her fear of guns to keep her vulnerability and almost rape her again. If he does that and Kirito doesn't arrive.. she's sure to have lost her virginity.

"And you're not scared?" a straightforward question.

"N- Not anymore! Kirito has taught me to be brave." you could say it's a lie. But it's true.

"Alright then. But my door is always open if you change your mind." Asuna said with a friendly smile.

"You can stay with us too!" Sugu decided to offer. "I'm sure me and onii-chan can take Shinkawa head-on and put him behind bars once and for all!"

"Thank you very much, Asuna-san, Lea- Sugu-chan." Shino was overjoyed at their hospitality and care towards her but seeing the effects of Kirito's involvement with her and Shinkawa, he's turned into someone she doesn't even know anymore.

"Well then, we'll give Kirigaya-kun a quick visit." Asuna said, looking at her watch. "He'll be home by tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"We should take turns keeping an eye on him, but seeing it's only one night-"

"I'll look after him." Shino assured her. Not that she has ulterior motives. Asuna smiled at her.

"Thanks. Sorry if he's a bother though. He could be a real pain sometimes."

"N- No. It's alright. I'm happy to be of help."

"Well then, have a good night, Shino-san!"

"Don't let onii-chan take your beauty sleep!"

When the two had gone, Shino sighed and stayed outside of Kirito's room. Back there.. it felt so real.. when Kirito had shouted at her.. accused her of such things.. it elt like he meant it.. or did he? Was it only because of the head injury?

She doesn't want to find out. She just hoped that Shinkawa won't show up anytime soon.

(The following day)

Kirito wakes up at last. He felt relieved not having anymore nightmares about Asuna being hurt. He doesn't want to see her or anyone else hurt. But remembering everything he said that night..

 _I should apologize to her. I didn't mean to say all that._

When he was discharged from the hospital, Shino told him that Asuna and Sugu came to visit him last night and they were worried. He thanked her for that and for looking after him then went to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he got out she was gone.

He knew she couldn't have gone far so he ran after her, spotting her outside the hospital, walking home.

"Hey!" He called, making her stop from walking as he caught up. "Listen, Sinon-"

"Just Shino is fine. I uh, Sinon is my name in the VR world." she corrected. Remembering how big of a deal it was when Silica would once call him Kirito in school premises.

"Sorry. Shino, I.. I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me." he started his apology but the girl only shook her head, rejecting his apology.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it." but did she?

"I'll walk you home." he offered. He knew that somehow she was affected by it whether she forgives him or not.

"I'm fine."

"Shinkawa might come- he didn't hurt you that night, did he?" he remembered hearing her moan over the phone. He hoped it wasn't the case.

"No. I'm fine. He just wanted to anger you." the truth?

 _I'm glad. But still.. that creep could be all over her house right now. The least I could do is be sure she gets there safe._

 _But then again living alone is dangerous._

"You can stay with Sugu and I to be more safe." he suggested. The same offer. Shino was tempted but then again.. the threat was present. Could she really be safe if she stayed?

"I-"

"Please. Just one night." he tried to convince her. After all, it would be better if she weren't alone.

"I'll go get my things."

They headed towards her apartment. He entered first to double check if Shinkawa was around to sneak-attack her but the apartment was clear. He sighed and told her everything was fine.

The two entered and while Shino was packing, Kirito was looking around the apartment, finding himself opening a drawer where a gun was. He wondered why it was there but decided it was none of his business. A little later, he felt that he was feeling a bit dizzy and wobbly, his sight starting to blur as he walked like a zombie towards a wall, wanting to give himself support to stand.

 _What is.. happening.. to me?_

The next thing he knew was that he fell on his knees, his sight slowly blacking out.

"Kirito-kun!" Shino's voice gasped and it was the last thing he heard.

When he came to, he sees Shino talking to someone over the phone. She looked really worried. He got up and grabbed her phone from her, leaving her in shock as he ended the call.

"Kirit- Kirigaya-kun? Are you alright?"

"Who did you call?" he asked, his voice demanding.

"A- Asuna-san."

"Why the hell did you call her?! What did you tell her?!" he yelled, his fist smashing on the kitchen counter and Shino was puzzled. Earlier he was fine, now he's back to being the scary Kirito.

"I- I was just-"

"Stop bothering her! Stop calling her! And hell stop talking to her too! If you can't stand being haunted by him, then might as well give in! You said you wanted to be strong by winning the BoB tournament, didn't you?! Well let me tell you one thing.. the real world and the virtual world aren't the same thing!"

His rising voice of anger had returned.

 _No stop it! I don't want to say any of these!_

"STOP BEING SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT! YOU LOG IN TO GGO OR ALO, YOU'RE SINON, THE COLD STRONG SNIPER AND ARCHER THAT EVERYONE LOVES. BUT YOU SEE, THAT'S JUST A MASK YOU PUT ON! HERE IN THE REAL WORLD YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GIRL SCARED OF A GUN!"

He walked towards her room where he remembered he saw the gun. He opened it and picked the gun up. Shino ran towards him to stop him but he lifted it up and pointed it towards her. She froze.

Kirito was pointing a gun at her.

"ASADA SHINO, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FRIGHTENED LITTLE GIRL. YOU WON THE TOURNAMENT YET HERE YOU ARE, STILL TREMBLING AT THE SIGHT OF THIS." He raised the gun in her face and she fell backwards in fear. Not because of the gun.. but because of Kirito who seemed to be so angry that he could shoot her any moment now.

 _Stop it!_

"Kirigaya-kun, please stop!" She cried out, closing her eyes and covering her ears, not wanting to hear more. Was this really the Kirito she once knew?

"THIS IS WHAT SHINKAWA DID, RIGHT?" Shino opened her eyes to see what Kirito was up to, finding him kneeling down, his face in front of her with an almost maniacal resemblance with Shinkawa. "HE THREATENED YOU," he pointed the gun at the girl who's eyes widened "SCARED YOUR ASS OFF WITH THIS," then he grabbed her wrist and pulls her closer to him "THEN HE DID WHATEVER HE WANTED."

He was right in a way. But did he really have to repeat it?

Shino resisted at his strong grip despite the gun pointed at her and the psychotic look Kirito was now wearing. This isn't him. She wanted to believe.

"Stop it! It hurts!" she cried at him, but he squeezed her hand all the more.

"IT DOES? WELL, HOW CAN YOU NOT STAND ON YOUR OWN THEN? NO ONE WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU. HELL, FOR ALL I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY SHINKAWA IS WHAT HE IS RIGHT NOW! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY I ENDED UP THIS WAY!" he dropped the gun and grabbed her by her clothes "WHY DID I EVEN MEET YOU? WHY WERE YOU EVEN BORN? SO THAT YOU'D BURDEN OTHERS WITH YOUR EXISTENCE?! DARN YOU!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she yelled back at him.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME YOU DARNED COWARD!" he threw her on the floor and stood up, again looking down on the bespectacled girl who was now crying. "UNTIL YOU CAN FIGHT YOUR FEARS AND STAND BY YOURSELF, CONSIDER YOURSELF A NON-EXISTENT CREATURE IN MY LIFE! INCLUDING ASUNA'S AND MY SISTER!"

"Please stop Kirito-kun.." she whispered to herself as she curled herself into a ball on the floor.

 _Why am I saying all these? Please make it stop! I don't want to say anything anymore!_

"WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD, ASADA SHINO! GET YOURSELF A GOOD EYE OPENER, WILL 'YA? THERE ARE NO ITEMS OR HEALTH BARS THAT CAN HELP YOU, NO HECATE TO BE A PART OF YOU AND CERTAINLY THE GUNS HERE CAN KILL."

It seems that Kirito wasn't going to stop. She couldn't handle it.

"KIRITO STOP IT!"

She got up and slapped Kirito so hard that he snapped back to his senses. Whatever was driving him earlier, it was gone. All he was now was the guilty Kirito who just got control of himself again.

"Shino, I-" he wante to take back the words he just said. He knew how much he's crossed the line.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as fresh tears poured down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She covered her ears, tears still pouring.

"I don't want to hear it! Please! Just leave!"

It was the best she could come up with.. but right now what matters is that Kirito should leave. Right now she doesn't want to see him. Kirito left her apartment with a pang of guilt in his heart.

 _What is happening to me?_

He wondered. He was fine before Shinkawa had attacked him. Did Shinkawa do something to him?

He went home with a downcast expression. Even if Sugu greeted him with a warm welcome and he greeted back, it was too obvious to hide.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?" she asked like what she always do when she knows something was up.

"Sugu.." Kirito started crying himself as he wrapped his arms around her, his lips planting in hers, stunning Sugu. Sugu wasn't able to move at all. Only her widened eyes and shocked face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

I know, I know, OOC's. Can't help it. It has to happen.

Anyway, this is only the beginning of Shinkawa's revenge. He'll be sure to do more than that to his dear enemy. Sorry if I was too harsh back there, I had to. For the sake of Shinkawa.

For those who are wondering what was it that Shinkawa injected Kirito, you'll find out soon. Alright?

Oh and, a question... do you guys want Kirito and Sugu to.. well.. have a scene together? It's just.. they're cousins and all.. but just a thought. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	3. I love Lisbeth?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: March 15, 2016- Tuesday.

 **black cherry 1236:** Hey there! Thank you for your response. Yeah, I thought so too. But I wanted to hear everyone's opinion about it. Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy!

 **Skates Rogers:** Glad to hear from you again! I'm glad it's not that harsh. And yeah, I don't like that pairing too. Even if they say they're cousins. I actually just wanted to hear the opinion of the readers' who are reading this. If they have suggestions or the sort. So thank you for your response and your review! KiritoXSinon is also my favorite. I don't think they'll have a happy ending here though, *chuckles*. I dedicated this fic to Shinkawa (not my favorite character). Just for once I wanted to give someone I don't want some recognition *laughs*. So yeah, hope you enjoy and warnings will be placed on the beginning of each chapter.

 **NOTE:** And an advanced warning, I don't think this fic will have a happy ending, concerning Kirito and his friends. Especially the two people that Shinkawa is plotting against. You can stop now because if you're not into bad endings or bad guy wins kinda thing. Also, for the adult content involved in the fic.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE!

So warning, we have a bad boy Kirito here! Something bad is going to happen! (And no, not all chapters have smut.)

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Kirito's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I love Lisbeth?  
** ** _(Kirito's POV)_**

Kirito immediately backs away after finding his lips planted in Sugu's. He didn't know what to feel. Would he be ashamed that he's done that? Guilty even? Sugu's his cousin but he treats as his sister.. he couldn't have.. shouldn't have..

"I'm sorry Sugu." he said and left the house.

"W- Wait, onii-chan!" she wanted to talk to him about it too.

It was a shock even for her. But surely he had a reason for doing that. Well, it seems that he didn't want to talk since he disappeared that night. She got worried and texted Asuna about it, thinking that Kirito would've gone to her house.

Asuna understood she was worried and alerted the housemaid that someone might be coming. But, she could wait out in the living room herself.

Well, Kirito didn't actually went to Asuna, knowing well enough that Sugu would contact Asuna about it. He doesn't want to be cornered right now. He needed time to think. He was losing his mind.

He's been having uncontrolled angers and emotions that either exist and doesn't exist.

He went to Dicey Cafe, hoping that a talk with Agil is the best option. At a time like this? He's sure it was open.

"Agil, I need to-!" he entered his cafe in a hurry and a paranoid look in his face. He was surprised to see Agil and Lisbeth talking. "L- Lisbeth? What are you doing here?"

"It's Rika, remember?" she raised a brow on him. Remembering well that he and Asuna made strict rules about calling each other by their virtual names.

"I'm sorry. But I need to talk to Agil about something."

"I got here first."

"I have no time to argue!" he yelled. Rika wasn't used to see him that way but shrugged it off. Seems like Kirito has been in a bad mood lately. Agil gestured for Kirito to enter the stock room with him.

"What is it?" Agil asked, crossing his arms. "This better be good."

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Kirito asked.

"Not really. Just that Lisbeth's been helping me gain customers in ALO."

"Strategies how to gain customers, huh?"

"Yeah. So what did you come by here for?" he looked at the round clock hanging on his wall. "This late too."

"I.. I don't know what's been happening to me.. but I've been saying things and I get easily pissed." Kirito said, worried that news would reach Asuna. "I think Shinkawa did something to me."

"Death Gun?"

"His brother. The one who.." Kirito wasn't sure if he should bring up Shino's name. Agil caught up with what he was saying.

"I heard he assaulted you. You seem physically fit 'til now."

"Physically, I'm fine. Except my head." he massages his head a bit, remembering he was hit there. "But something else is happening to me.. I yelled at.. Shino last night. I did the same today. I made her cry."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I know." he admitted sadly. "Then I.. I kissed Sugu."

"Alright Kirito, things are getting way out of hand there. You're not gonna kiss me too, are you?" Agil said, sounding like he was joking but he looked serious.

"Of course not!"

"Maybe you just need to lay your head off the bad things for a while. Go talk to Asuna." Agil suggested but Kirito shook his head in rejection.

"I don't want to. What if I start.. I start yelling at her too? I don't want to make her cry, Agil."

"Hmm. How's Shino then?"

"Bad." he sighed. "I can't talk to her until I've figured out how to control myself."

"I'll call on Silica to give her a visit sometime so she won't sulk to her death." Agil proposed. "She might be dead the next thing we know."

"Shino isn't the suicidal type." Kirito mumbled. "Anyway, can I stay with you for a while?"

"And rape me at nights?" Agil teased.

"Man, get over it! I won't rape you!"

"How about stay over at Lisbeth's? She lives alone." Kirito narrowed his eyes at the bald man.

"Are you suggesting that I rape her instead?"

"I'm not going all about that. Its just.. it's best that you try to figure out what triggers your new attitude."

"And practice on Lisbeth?" a ridiculous idea.

"She's not the type who will let you seduce her. I'm sure she'll call the police before you can even lay a hand on her."

"Fine. But if this doesn't work out, I will haunt you in your dreams."

Agil chuckled and patted him in the back.

"I'll see you then."

When they went out of the stock room. Lisbeth was already sleeping by the counter. Her phone in her hand. Kirito sighed and went towards her to wake her up but he happen to glance at her phone seeing she's received messages from Asuna.

He looked up at Agil who only shrugged as he cleaned the cups in his shelf. Kirito mustered courage to carefully take the phone and see the texts.

As he's suspected. Asuna texted Lisbeth about the missing Kirito and his new behavior. He quickly deleted it and placed the phone back in her hand before waking her up. Lisbeth wakes up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." Kirito greeted.

"Your talk took long enough. You two didn't two anything suspicious, did you?" she guessed.

 _What is it with people and thinking of such perverted things?_

"Ha-ha." was his only response.

"So Rika, would it be alright if Kirito would stay over at your place?" Agil asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"You have a broken computer remember? Kirito is really good at fixing things."

"Oh well then! He's free to come by!" but then she realized.. "Wait, 'stay over'? Doesn't he want to stay with Asuna?"

"Oh uhm.. I have a surprise for Asuna that I want to plan with you." Kirito lied.

"Sure then."

(At Lisbeth's House)

She lives alone in a big apartment. They were at the living room when Lisbeth offered to get him a drink while he takes a good look at her computer. Everything was going well until..

His heart started beating rapidly.

 _Here it is again.. the same feeling I felt when I was alone with.. Sugu._

Lisbeth came back with a glass of water.

"So what's wrong with my computer?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Rika.. I.. do you like me?" he said all of the sudden, making Lisbeth blush intensely.

"W- What are you saying?!"

"A simple question. Do you like me?" he said, his tone changing seductively as he turned to face her.

"W- Well.. at first.. but after I learned that you and Asuna are a thing.. I had to move on." she said nervously as her eyes darted at all directions except Kirito's.

"If you had the chance to confess to me.. and Asuna doesn't exist.. would you have taken that chance?" he leaned closer.

In complete anxiety, Lisbeth scoots away, giving distance between them. But Kirito kept pushing himself closer to her. Lisbeth wasn't sure how to respond. She indeed liked Kirito.. but Asuna..

"I uh.."

"Shinozaki Rika.. a lovely name isn't it?" he said when Lisbeth had reached the end of the sofa.

"Uhm, thanks?"

Kirito placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face up for him to have a better view of her face. She blushed even more, she felt her face so hot being so close to him. She gulped when he smiled lustfully.

"What if I say I like you too?" he says.

Lisbeth gulps and took her time before giving him her reply.

"I- Is this some kind of practice for your surprise to Asuna?" she asked.

"Not really. This is entirely a real deal." he said and slowly unbuttoned her sleeves. She grabbed his wrists to stop him from doing what he's planning to do. "What is it?"

"This isn't right! You and Asuna are the real deal!" that's pretty clear. Kirito clicked his tongue and pushed his chest to crush hers, feeling her rapid heartbeat and soft mounds behind the thin fabric, making Lisbeth gasp in surprise.

"Asuna.. she's.. she's leaving soon. She'll leave me alone. And I don't want to be alone." he caressed her face with his fingers.

"S- She is?!" Lisbeth said in shock. Even if she was Asuna's best friend, she wasn't notified about this.

"She's not ready to tell everyone yet. That's why.. I.. I thought that I should find someone else. Someone special to me." he said. She could feel his hot breath from his mouth, as if he was hungry for a kiss right now.

Lisbeth unintentionally released a gasp and a moan when she felt that his arm was wrapped around her waist, pushing her private part to his.

"A- Aren't you taking this a little too fast?"

"Don't you want me to be inside of you? Now?" he teased, knowing very well that she's had her own dreams about him.

"I.."

He already knew the answer to it. So he cut her off with a hot kiss. Lisbeth had succumbed to his mouth that she didn't care anymore that Kirito had continued unbuttoning her sleeves and fondled her breasts.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, her hand pulling his hair from behind, willingly wanting to push mouth in his.

Kirito didn't want to break the kiss but he wanted to explore other parts of Lisbeth's body. He took his shirt off and completely stripped Lisbeth naked as he started sucking her skin from her neck down her collarbone then to her cleavage and stopping by one of her breasts to suck her nipple. Both hands were busy themselves. Exploring every inch of her skin.

Lisbeth herself was exploring Kirito's body, caressing the his back and later digging her fingernails to his shoulders when he sucked her nipple. An odd sensation that brings her dreams to reality. She let out a loud moan as he bit softly and repeated the same action to her other one.

Feeling that his manhood had hardened. He took his pants off, wanting to feel her already.

"Kirito-kun.." she whispered in his ear as licked her neck.

He had already taken his pants off. He pulled himself away from her and spreads her legs, having a good view of her very special part. He leaned closer to see it then slowly licked her clit.

Lisbeth flinched at his gentle assault. He started off with simple licks and kisses until he was sucking and had inserted his tongue inside, tasting her insides. Lisbeth held onto the sofa's armrest and the other holding on Kirito's hair, gripping tightly. Kirito didn't stop until he's satisfied. When was he satisfied?

"Aaaaah~" she moaned.

His tongue expertly explored deep inside her until she felt something rising from there. Her climax was near and a certain liquid was about to come out of her while Kirito's mouth was in there.

Kirito could feel that Lisbeth's hips were moving uncontrollably, letting him know that she's about to come. He smirked and continued his assault.

"K- Kiritokun~!" she yelled as she felt her orgasm come out of her.

Kirito drank, making sucking sounds as he did. He held her legs apart and continued sucking and biting. Lisbeth was losing control. He wasn't going to give her a break. She wanted him to put it in. But right now she couldn't help but moan at his action.

"Please put it in~!" she begged.

Kirito pulled his tongue out of her clit and slides up her navel, sucking there and then passing by her breasts up her neck and lastly, touching her lips. She had a taste of her own orgasm that had left its juices in Kirito's mouth as they kissed.

"Do you now?" he teased.

"Yes!" she replied desperately.

"But aren't you Asuna's friend? Shouldn't you be stopping me?" he continued to tease as he slipped two fingers in between her legs and slowly scissored her insides.

"Aaah~!" she moaned again.

"Well?" he waited for her reply, his fingers still teasing her insides.

"I- I can't- I don't want to stop you!" she replied, panting, her hips moving left and right, helping Kirito's fingers find the right angle to make her come.

"Then you're betraying her?"

"She's leaving!" he smiled and pulled his fingers out.

"What if she comes back?" he asked, his manhood teasing her wet clit.

"She can't take you! You're mine!" she's really hungry for it now. Kirito could see it in her eyes. "Please.. please.. put it in."

"Nope. I am not yours, Lisbeth." Kirito said and leaned towards her. Lisbeth looked him in the eyes, wondering what he'll do. "You're mine. I own you."

With that, he inserted his manhood inside of her without warning. She screamed her loudest. Both pain and pleasure had filled her. Kirito did not hold back as he started thrusting himself inside her.

She was tight. She felt good.

Now he wanted more. More of her. He wanted to hear her scream.

"Aaaaaah~~~!" she dug her nails deeper than ever. "Ki~ri~to~kun~ that's~ oooh~"

Back and forth, back and forth,

in and out, in and out,

He sped his pace when he felt he was about to come. He laughed as he rocked the girl he was on top of, getting her to say all those things, getting her to willingly be naked in front of him, getting her to willingly allow him to do this to her.. he was victorious.

(Midnight, at Lisbeth's house)

Lisbeth was tired and asleep in the sofa. Kirito was still awake.. he couldn't believe what he had just done, what he had said.

He wasn't supposed to tell anyone Asuna's secret. And most of all, he shouldn't be having sex with other girls, especially Asuna's friends.

 _What have I done?_

He buried his face in his hands after seeing a naked Lisbeth before him.

Asuna won't forgive him for this.

Kirito got up and covered Lisbeth with a blanket then left the premises. He needed to find Shinkawa. He need to speak with him about this matter.

 _Shinkawa.. what have you done to me? What have you turned me into?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So yeah, Lisbeth's a victim. Like I said, this will not have a happy ending. Shinkawa's revenge continues!

I warned you. So yeah, more warnings next chapter. And Sinon's next! Want to know what happened to her? See you next chapter then! *pauses* - should I be encouraging you to read? *nervous chuckle* For those who has guts, meet me on the next chapter. Okay? Cool. So bye for now!


	4. I Hate Myself

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: March 19, 2016- Saturday. (Corrected- sorry about that.)

And an advanced warning, I don't think this fic will have a happy ending, concerning Kirito and his friends. Especially the two people that Shinkawa is plotting against. You can stop now because if you're not into bad endings or bad guy wins kinda thing. Also, for the adult content involved in the fic.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE!

So warning, Sinon might be OOC here. She's not crazy though.. or probably yet. I'm not sure. I guess we'll see. AND I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

 **black cherry 1236:** Hey there. I'm thankful for your review and here comes Sinon's side of the story! *smiles* I see you have guts, that's great. I'll put up warnings in case things get worse, okay? For now, have fun!

 **SxX:** *laughs* Think my warnings are not working? Well, somehow, yeah. But hey, I did my job. All that's left is for you to listen. Enjoy!

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Sinon's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Hate Myself  
** ** _(Sinon's POV)_**

Kirito left her with painful words. She wasn't so sure what was worse. If it was Kirito snapping at her like that or Shinkawa attempting to rape her twice now. She didn't move for hours from where Kirito had left her.

On the floor she had again curled herself into a ball, hugging herself to comfort herself from what had been done to her.

 _Kirito-kun would never.. he'd never.._

Even just in her thoughts, she couldn't bring herself to say it. To say anything about it.

Just as the death of the man she killed five years ago had been playing in her head, Kirito's words also replayed in her mind. They kept echoing, going on and on, just like the man she killed. And the sight of that gun. The sight of his blood. The sight of her bloody hands.

She's a murderer.

She fell asleep from crying and woke up, seeing a ray of sunshine on the floor. It seems that some light had shed from outside. She sneezes as she sat up. The AC was on when she looked up.

 _Crap it's so cold!_

She got up, shivering, and turned it off. She gazed on the gun Kirito dropped yesterday. The one she's been hiding in her drawer. She sighed and took a white cloth to wrap it with then placed it back to where it belongs.

Shino didn't know what to do then. She was alone. Kirito made it pretty clear to stay away from him, Asuna and his friends. Which means she's not one of them.

 _No, he doesn't mean it. He's just tired._

She planted in happy thoughts. But even if.. whatever Shinkawa did to him, it's taking effect. She suddenly got sad at the thought.

 _I guess it's really best to stay away from them until I can get over this._

She looked at herself in the mirror, wanting to find any sign of determination in her eyes. But no. All she can see was a helpless girl wearing glasses, her eyes pleading for help, looking for pity.

Shino took off her glasses and looked at herself again, hoping that it'll help her change the way she looks at herself.

 _You can do it, right? You can prove them all wrong?_

The girl told herself and forces a smile. But the smile didn't last long. The next thing she knew was that her reflection was crying, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" she asked her reflection.

Obviously her reflection didn't respond. It was simply copying what she was doing. She was crying, so was her reflection. She looked disappointed in herself and so did her reflection. She slammed her fists on the table and so did her reflection.

"Why are you crying?!" she repeated. "Sinon doesn't cry!"

She scolded herself but the tears just kept running. It wouldn't stop. She was in pain and she knows it.

"Sinon doesn't cry.." she uttered softly, remembering what Kirito had said about her. But she looked up at the mirror again. "But Sinon and I are the same right? I'm not afraid of guns.. I'm not afraid of men.. right?"

Sobbing as she tried to convince herself, it doesn't sound like she was convinced at all.

According to the events that happened not so long ago, she trembled twice after seeing a gun. She froze when Shinkawa and Kirito had snapped at her. She lost her cool when both fears are triggered. So she definitely wasn't convinced.

"Stop crying, darn it!" she yelled again after seeing her own reflection, how helpless she looked.

 _I don't want to be the fragile person they say I am!_

In anger and frustration, she slams her fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces, her fist ending up being hurt by the little shards from the mirror. It bled. It hurts. It definitely does. But even if blood was dripping out from her wound, she didn't move.

Her teary eyes trailed down the first blood that droplet of blood. Followed by the second and third.

This is the real world. Kirito was right that the virtual and real world are different. Here she can bleed. She can die. And there will be no items to heal, cure or revive her. There are no checkpoints, forfeits or log outs.

In the real world, killing others is a crime. And taking a life is surely beyond the rules. Taking a life in the real world will haunt her for the rest of her life. While in the virtual world, she couldn't even count how many she's killed. It wouldn't matter. Because even if it were hundreds or thousands of them, it made no difference. She was still Asada Shino. The girl who feared guns and men.

 _Idiot._

She told herself as she watched the blood continuously flow from her injured hand.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she repeated out of exasperation, both fists were punching the shattered mirror. She didn't care if more shards of glass were injuring and hurting her fists.

This is her way of blowing off steam.

Both fists had enough. Both were covered in blood. She could no longer see her reflection. The mirror was broken. Somehow she feels relieved not to be able to see herself. She was angry at herself?

Shino took a deep breath and opened the drawer she placed the gun.

Just by looking at it gives her the idea of breaking down soon. She gulped but took a deep breath and bit her lip. She stared at it sharply for a while, her trembling injured hands wanting to touch it.

"I'll show you, Sinon! I can pull the trigger even in real life!" she shouted to encourage herself to picking it up.

With the hesitation now fading away, she picked the gun up and pointed it at the area where the mirror once was. Her finger ready to pull the trigger.

 _Then what are you waiting for? Shoot._

She mocked herself.

Her finger was already on the trigger but still she couldn't shoot. She just froze.

 _I guess everyone is right._

Disappointed with herself, she places the gun back where it belongs and patched up her injuries.

(Intersection where Kirito and the others always meet up) [*sighs* Since there isn't much places in the real world, I have to make up places]

"You're yawning again. Are you sure you slept well?" Silica asked Asuna who yawned the third time while they were walking.

"Y- Yeah."

"Any sign of Kirit- Kirigaya-kun?" Silica asked and Asuna shook her head.

"He's not responding to m calls either."

"Have you checked ALO?"

"We've been there. But he's not around. We even told Klein to stay there and keep an eye out in case he shows up while we're gone." Sugu said.

"What about Rika? Any word from her?"

"Nope." Asuna said with a sigh. "I'm not even sure what to think."

"D- Don't worry Asuna, I'm sure nii-chan wouldn't do such thing!" Sugu assured.

"You're probably right."

"But it disturbs me why he kissed me last night." she added. Silica rolled her eyes. Earlier she was going on with Kirito not doing anything like 'cheating on Asuna' and now she adds that he 'kissed her'.

The atmosphere was getting kind of gloomy, so Silica decided to speak up.

"Agil called me last night."

"What's it about?" Asuna asked.

"He said Rika-san paid him a visit regarding strategies how to gain customers in ALO." Silica said, sounding bored. "So she's probably just tired."

"She and Agil dived in ALO last night?" Sugu wasn't sure if she's going to think Silica was lying. Agil and Lisbeth always argue regarding customers. Merchants.

"Nope. He said Kirito came by. Rika-san was gone by the time they had finished talking."

"Oh Kirito was there? We should hurry and talk to Agil then!" Asuka said as she prepared herself for a run towards Dicey Cafe. Sugu will surely follow her lead so before the two could run off, Silica cleared her throat.

"I wasn't done!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry. It's just.. Kirito's acting strange. You know.. it's like he's hiding from us."

"I know the feeling. But what Agil wanted to tell me was to check on Sinon-san." Silica finally finished.

"Sinon-san? Why?"

"Agil told me something bad might've happened to her. Since that perverted friend of hers came by."

"I wouldn't call him a friend though." Sugu muttered.

Asuna was thinking whether or not to go by her instincts. She wanted to check on Agil's location then Lisbeth's.. something was definitely off with Silica's story. Like there's a piece missing or there was something wrong with it.

But she remembered she had just seen Sinon the other day.

"She was fine back then." Asuna stated.

"She's always fine when you look at her." Silica mumbled. "If you say so, I have other things to do." she shrugged.

Asuna sighed. Feeling that if she drops this topic, Silica and Sugu would surely ignore the fact that Agil called Silica to pay Sinon a visit. Why would he have such an idea that she's not alright? It's not like they've been in contact with each other recently.

There's only one way he could've received such message.

"Kirito was with Agil last night, right?" she asked Silica.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Then Agil called you. Do you think Kirito had something to do with it?"

"Possibly." she shrugged.

"What do you mean by onii-chan having something to do with it?" Sugu asked, wanting Asuna to clarify what she meant.

"I'm not sure. But we'll see."

(Shino's apartment)

The three girls headed towards Shino's apartment, knocking on her door but hearing no respond from the other side. It was just quiet.

"Hmm. You think she's sleeping?" Sugu asked after a few moments of silence.

"Or she's not at home." added Silica.

"It's too early to give up." Asuna told them and knocked again. "Shino-san! Are you home?!"

"Shino-san, open up!" Sugu said with a louder voice.

"It's Asuna, Sugu and Keiko!" Asuna hoped that introducing themselves would work. She thought that maybe Shino was paranoid in opening doors only to find out that Shinkawa was behind it.

But still, no one responded.

"I have the feeling she's not home." Silica spoke her mind.

"Let's go back another time." Sugu suggested. "I'm sure she'll be here by then."

"Yeah, we're also late for school."

Asuna had a bad feeling about it but she nodded at their suggestion and left with them.

(In the afternoon, Shino's apartment)

Asuna had passed by again, knocking and shouting, but still no one responded. She hoped suicide wasn't the case.

"You're a strong girl, Shino. Please don't give up on yourself." she mumbled and left.

(Playground, Shino's usual hangout)

Unknown to Asuna, Silica and Sugu, Shino was actually at the playground, sitting by the swing. She's been thinking.. or well, spacing out. She couldn't get over everything that's been happening.

Shinkawa's betrayal.

Kirito's irritation.

Sinon's not real.

The real world.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to call for someone to help her. But that's what she's trying NOT to do. She can't rely on others forever. She wants to stand up on her own.

Shino refrained from crying as she thought about how helpless she was.

 _Why do I keep pitying myself?_

Her bandaged hands gripped on the chains of the swing tightly.

"Asada Shino." said a voice from behind her. It was a familiar voice she doesn't want to hear. She turned around and was shocked with Endou who's hand, mimicking a form of a gun, was a couple of inches away from her. "Bang."

 _Endou._

She was about to jump off the swing, knowing very well that having an encounter with Endou will not lead to anything good. But her body refused to move at the fake gun in front of her. A fake gun for goodness' sake!

Endou had a wry smile in her face, she knew Shino well enough to know she won't be able to run when her fear was triggered.

"Mind lending me some cash today?" she asked. Two of Endou's friends were in front of Shino.

"N- No."

 _Come on Shino, don't be afraid. Don't be afraid. Turn her down. Turn her down._

"No? Are you sure about that?" Endou walked closer to her, placing an arm around her and Shino turns away, seeing two of Endou's friends standing in front of her. She has a bad feeling about this.

"Please leave me alone."

 _Please? It sounds like I'm begging her! I don't want to be helpless!_

"Then pay up." Endou said after pulling her arm away and started pushing Shino, the swing started swinging and Shino held tightly on each chain at the side of the swing.

Shino ignored it. She wasn't afraid of heights or anything of the sort. She's not gonna be threatened by this.

But as the swing had been pushed stronger and higher, her eyes remained closed, Endou and her friends' taunting echoing in her head, even if she wasn't afraid of them, she was afraid of something else.

 _Will this happen to me everyday? Because I'm weak they trample on me?_

Pretty much, it was what was happening to her. She told herself she wanted to prove Shinkawa and Kirito wrong, but what was she doing? She's letting Endou push her around. This time Shinkawa is not gonna show up and save her. This time Kirito isn't around to protect her. This time she doesn't have Hecate with her.

In an attempt to show Endou she's not going to lose, she releases her grip on the swing and she crashed on the ground, rolling over as she gained bruises from he landing. Endou and her friends laughed at her.

"This is ridiculous, Shino!" Endou continued to laugh. "Who are you trying to be?"

 _"Stop trying to be someone you're not!"_ she remembered Kirito. Whether he meant it or not, she will cling into that thought.

 _I will be Asada Shino._

No words came out of her mouth. She just let Endou do what she wants until she's sick of Shino who wasn't responding at all. She was actually crying silently.

When Endou had gone, she got up on her feet, not caring if people would stare at her because she was dirty or bruised. She's had enough of what others think of her.

(That night)

When she's near her apartment, she had finished her silent sobs and heard a girl scream nearby. Someone was calling for help. But who is she to help? A concerned citizen?

When the scream continued, she sighed and picked up her phone to call the police, but remembered Shinkawa had destroyed it and she haven't bought a replacement.

 _Idiot._

Again, she told herself.

"Somebody please save me!" the girl continued.

Shino contemplated her thoughts. She can run away and call for the police or play hero and save the girl.

 _Last chance, Shino. Show me what you've got._

She challenged herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry if I'm being too harsh on Shino. Like I said, this will not have a happy ending for the good guys. This fic is dedicated for Shinkawa. And no, *chuckles* Shinkawa isn't my favorite character. I just thought that 'what if?' for once the bad guys win?

So that's all for today. See you soon!

Thanks for reading!


	5. I Saved Silica

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: March 26, 2016- Saturday.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE!

I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

So we're still in Sinon's POV and this is an extension of the effects of Shinkawa's revenge. Forgive me for again being harsh.

Review response at the end.

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Sinon's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Saved Silica  
** ** _(Sinon's POV)_**

Shino had made her decision. She will save this person herself.

(A dark night in the alley)

"Let me go! Let me-" Silica's screams stopped when the man covered her mouth, his gun pointing at her head.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her angrily.

Silica froze in fear. It was a real gun, it was the real life. Death was possible. There are no such things as revival items or a feathered dragon named Pina to come and save her.

To be honest, Silica had no idea why the man chose her as victim for him to rob. She was literally carrying nothing. What could he possible rob from her? She's just a passerby and a student for crying out loud!

"Keiko!" Shino called out, calling both the attention of the man and Silica.

 _Crap! Kirito said I shouldn't- well screw him! He doesn't control me or my life!_

After a short internal battle with herself, she didn't notice the man had pointed his gun at her and Silica was warning her.

"Shino-san, look out!" Silica warned as she took the man's hand off her mouth.

Shino snapped out of her thoughts and saw the gun pointed at her. True, her legs trembled as she saw a gun. It was pointed at her, but he wasn't shooting. It was a chance? A weakness? What?

 _I am Asada Shino. I am not afraid of guns._

She told herself as she closed her eyes to gather strength and courage to face him. Silica bit the man's hand and ran away as far as she could. The man was pissed and redirected his gun at Silica, wanting to shoot her and kill her but he was tackled by the bespectacled girl he thought was harmless.

His back ached as his back was the first to touch the ground. The girl who tackled him was on top of him. He pointed his gun at her and she grabbed his wrist, wanting to redirect the gun point away from her.

Whether they acknowledge or deny her existence, she doesn't care. She will live. And she'll prove those people who look down on her that she's not who they think she is.

"Curse you, you little runt!" the man cursed under his breath.

He won the battle and pointed the gun at her, all that was left is to pull the trigger. But Shino already anticipated she'd lose because he was stronger than her. So she leaned closer to dig her teeth in his hand, she bit down really hard until she's tasted blood.

"Aaaaaaagh!" the man cried in pain.

The robber had enough pain and dropped his gun. His goal was now to push her off of him. When she did, she wiped the blood off her mouth and returned the man's glare at her. Inside the robber's thoughts, she knew he was cursing her more words than ever.

But it won't affect her. She won't let it affect her.

 _I am Asada Shino. I am not afraid of guns._

Shino repeated to herself as both she and the robber had a stare down. Both had eyed the gun in between them.

After a few moments of exchanged glances and stares, the two dived down to reach the gun, racing for the trigger.

 _I am Asada Shino. I am not afraid of guns._

Her last thoughts as she heard a gunshot.

BANG!

(Asuna's house, that same night)

She was doing homework with Sugu and Rika, they were waiting for Keiko to arrive and finish her homework with them. But it was getting late and still she hasn't arrived. They were curious what has happened to their friend.

"Maybe she fell asleep." Sugu said drowsily.

"Maybe she forgot." Rika guessed.

Asuna smiled at her two friends who were both sleep talking right now. Sugu was sitting down on the sofa, a warm blanket wrapped around her, one hand holding a paper and the other holding a pen. Asuna gently and carefully took the paper and the pen from Sugu before fixing the blanket around her, making her more comfortable.

Then she turns to Rika who was sitting down on the floor, her head leaning on both her arms that was on the table, the blanket over her shoulders had fallen over every time she moves. Asuna chuckled and placed the blanket around Rika again then she returned to the chair where she was sitting down on.

Until now they have not heard from Kirito.

She and Keiko met up with Rika in school, she was acting strange by then. After one class, they got separated and she was back to normal. Asuna was curious as to what was causing Rika's strange behavior earliler. Especially Kirito.

Now she's worried of Keiko who still haven't texted or even called them of her whereabouts. Even Shino was out of reach.

She stood up and walked towards the table to get the remote and turn off the television. They've been watching while waiting for Keiko. Well they ended up sleeping. But as she was about to turn it off, she saw a glimpse of Keiko on TV. On the news. Where a murder occurred.

Asuna's eyes widened at the fact that Keiko was involved in a murder scene. She got up and grabbed her coat and went out. Making sure the other two won't wake up.

(The place where the murder was)

Reaching the place of murder, cops were everywhere. It's not surprising that the media was all over it.

Asuna had stopped to stare at the victim. A man that they say was a robber. He was murdered by his own weapon. But seeing that his pistol was in his hand, he probably committed suicide.

Keiko was being interrogated by the police since she was a victim.

"So you're saying he tried to rob you?" asked the police.

"Yes! He pointed the gun in my head and threatened to kill me!" Keiko exclaimed. She was under an adrenaline rush and panic.

"Then what happened? How did you escape? Did he kill himself?"

"Shino-san came to save me. I bit the robber and ran."

"There are two bite marks in his hand. That was you?" the police said, showing her the photo they took earlier. Keiko took a good look at it and saw that the other mark was deeper than the one she did.

"T- That's not me. I didn't bite _that_ hard. Just hard enough for him to let me go." Keiko stated and the police nodded as he jotted down notes.

"So this 'Shino-san' tackled the robber?"

"Yes. She saved my life."

"We can assume that she killed the robber, since she's not present at the crime scene."

"I- It's self defense! Shino-san could never kill someone! Let alone hold a gun!"

"We'll do a further investigation with this. Thank you for your cooperation. We'll contact you when we need you." the police said after closing his notebook and left. Keiko was about to walk away when Asuna called out to her.

"Keiko!"

"Asuna?"

"Are you alright?" Asuna asked, filled with worry. "I saw you on TV and- and-"

"I'm fine. The robber didn't hurt me. But I'm worried, Asuna-san." Keiko said, wrapping her shivering arms around herself. "Shino-san is a suspect because she came to save me."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It's obviously self defense." Asuna assured Keiko.

"But the way everyone's been changing behavior is worrying me." Keiko said as her brows furrowed in concern. "What if Shino-san.. really did it?"

"It's possible. But let's not think about it alright? Let's go home and let the police handle it."

"Maybe we should pass by her house. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Asuna nodded at Keiko's request. She was worried too.

(Shino's apartment, the same night)

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Shino-san, are you there?!" Keiko asked as she knocked on the door. "I guess she didn't go home."

Asuna took a deep breath and walked towards the door, holding the doorknob and tried to open it. In her surprise, it wasn't even locked. The two girls stared at each other in surprise.

They didn't say a word as Asuna quietly entered the premises.

The lights were off, she could smell a scent of dried blood. She reached her hand to search for the light switch and turn the lights on but it was pointless. The switch won't work. Asuna gestured at Keiko to stay outside while she enters with caution, Keiko nodded in agreement.

"Shino-san?" Asuna called out like a whisper.

She wasn't sure if there was anyone inside. If Shino was home or Shinkawa is. Either way she'll find out soon enough.

"Shino-san, are you here? It's me Asuna." she continued.

As she continued walking, she almost tripped over something. She was glad to have entered slowly or she would've really tripped. She tried to fixate her eyes on the dark figure she almost tripped on.

Seeing a silhouette form of a person, she crouched to lean closer to see.

"Shino-san, is that you?" she asked. Since there was no response, she picked up her phone from her pocket to turn the flashlight on and lifted the phone up to give light to the figure.

Asuna gasped as she as taken aback at the bloody Shino in front of her. Shino's uniform was covered in blood, her hands and face had splattered blood all over them. She was leaning on her bed and was unconscious.

"Keiko, call an ambulance!" Asuna yelled outside. "Don't worry Shino, you'll be alright."

She doesn't know if Shino was half awake or fully unconscious, but she wants the girl to know she's a friend. And she'll be happy to lend a hand.

(The following day, the investigation was made)

"The surveillance camera caught this." the police told Asuna as he played the video he was talking about.

Asuna watched it carefully. It was black and white but the scenario was pretty clear. The two dove to grab the gun. Shino was faster and seemingly adept at the whole diving and rolling over after grabbing the gun. Asuna knew why. Being a GGO player, Shino must've gotten her habits just as Kirito had his.

After grabbing a hold of the gun, Shino turned to the robber who was about to launch himself to jump on her but Shino shoots him in the stomach, giving him a wound he won't forget. But even if he stopped attacking her, Shino kept shouting. One, two, three... until the gun run out of bullets.

The investigator stopped the video and looked at Asuna in the eyes.

"Could you say that was self defense, miss Yuuki?" he asked.

"She's just afraid, that's all."

"Tackling him and biting him. She doesn't look afraid at all." he reasoned and taps on the tablet again, opening another file. "We've checked her background information regarding her trauma on guns. And it appears that she's killed before."

"It was an accident." Asuna tried to defend. She doesn't know much of Shino's background but she knows Shino is a good person.

"Since she's overprotective of her mother, even as a child, she managed to single-handedly kill the robber who hurt her mother. The police let it slip but this time it's different. She's no longer a child and clearly she has a sense of thinking now."

"Seeing a gun always take a toll on her mentality. She didn't mean that!"

"Well she won't go to juvie if she's insane. She'll be sent to a mental institution or to an available rehabilitation center."

"She's fine! Just let me talk to her!"

"If her traumatizing past had led her to murder someone again, then it's best we fix it before it gets worse." the investigator takes the tablet to swipe out some tabs and open a new one. Then places it back to the table. "Think about it. For now, visiting Asada Shino is off limits until we ask her questions about this incident."

"At least let me talk to her about this. You can't just go barging in her life like that!" Asuna said strongly.

The investigator sighed at Asuna. Trying to convince her would be hard. He had other things to do.

"Alright. We'll call you the moment she wakes up. THEN, we will talk to her." he made it pretty clear before he left the room.

Asuna sighed in relief. She was glad she had won over the cop. But then she gazed on the tablet, having to read the file he opened, she was shocked to see that the weapon of murder was the same five years ago.

A Type 54 Black Star.

It's a coincidence that both robbers she killed had the same weapon. It can't be too much of a coincidence right?

(Inside the room where Shino was recovering)

The guard outside the room was fast asleep. Not noticing the person who entered quietly.

The shadow figure slides his hands on Shino's legs above the blanket that protects her skin from being exposed from his touch. As he continued walking closer to her face, his fingers would pass by her legs up her thighs and hands and arms until it's reached her face.

He cupped her cheek as he leaned closer, wanting to kiss her in the lips but instead kisses her in the forehead. He chuckled silently after doing so.

"Asada-san.. we're almost there.. we're almost close to being together.." he whispered in her ear. "You and I.. we.. we will be together."

He sniffs her hair and moaned at the sweet scent of her hair.

"I promise to see you again soon. Just hold on longer for me alright? Wait for me." he kisses her again and leaves the room.

(The following day, when Shino woke up)

As promised, Asuna was called the moment Shino wakes up. Asuna got up from bed and immediately got dressed. She bumps into Keiko who was waiting outside her house.

"K- Keiko, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Asuna asked.

"I want to know how Shino's doing. The police wouldn't let me in. But I heard they'd let _you_ in."

"Alright, come with me then!"

(Hospital)

Upon their arrival, Asuna and Keiko entered the room, only to be disappointed to what they saw.

Shino was laughing all by herself as she started talking as if someone was there with her. There was no one else but them (who have just entered) so they can say she was talking to herself.

"How was that Sinon, huh? I pulled the trigger, didn't I?" she chuckled to herself.

Another sign she was crazy. She and Sinon are one and the same.

"S- Shino-san? Are you alright?" Asuna asked, wanting to check if she's still sane somehow. Keiko was afraid that Shino's act of saving her has triggered this insanity. She held onto Asuna's hand tightly.

Shino was alerted by the voices she heard so she turned to its source. Seeing Asuna. The girl Kirito loves. And Keiko. The girl Kirito said looks like his sister.

"Asuna-san! Keiko-san!" she greeted. She sounded alright.

"How are you feeling?" Asuna wanted to start a casual conversation. She believes that Shino is alright. Keiko however hid herself behind Asuna.

"You didn't have to see me."

"Of course we do. We're frien-"

"We're NOT." Shino said sharply. "I am Asada Shino. I am not afraid of guns. I have no friends. I trust only myself. I-"

Asuna wasn't sure what Shino was uttering but she cuts her off.

"Shino-" but Shino returned the favor.

"I said we're NOT friends." she didn't shout. But the way she said it, she was dead serious by what she meant. "I am Asada Shino. I am not afraid of guns. I have no friends. I trust only myself..."

As the bespectacled girl repeated uttering things to both herself and Asuna, Asuna couldn't help but exit the room and cry. Shino had completely lost it.

First Kirito.. who mystically disappeared. Then Rika.. who went back to normal. And now Shino.. who had lost her mentality. Keiko knew what Asuna was feeling, she was sad herself. She owed her life to that person inside the room. Now she couldn't even properly thank her.

The investigator saw Asuna crying and was waiting for her to actually exit the room.

"I told you so, didn't I?" the investigator said and Asuna glared at him, her eyes filled with more tears than rage. "I'll be sure to tell the institution to handle her with care." he told Asuna before entering the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So yeah, lots of OOC's. Don't worry, Kirito will show up on the next chapter!

Bad? Like I said, this will NOT have a happy ending. And nope, I will not tell you whether or not Shinkawa's revenge is done or not. He will appear and tell you himself. For now, sit back and watch. But warning! If you can no longer take this evilness, you can stop now!

And yeah, Asuna's kinda trying to solve everything. She's not the main.. I just need her to fill in empty spaces in the story. And about Rika having to act normal even after her night with Kirito.. well.. there's always a story behind it.

Until then, cheers!

Review Response:

 **black cherry 1236:** Thank you for your amazing review! Yeah well, sometimes I like it when bad guys win but most of the times i don't *laughs*. I hope this chapter isn't so bad. Thanks again!

 **hmongurl:** No promises there *nervous grin*. Because as I've said in past chapters, this story will not be as happy as other fics I made.

 **SiinonAnnieMous Weiiss:** Hey, thanks for the cheer up. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic, even if I've had warnings.

 **Skates Rogers:** I'm glad to hear from you. And I hope to hear from you again!

All of you guys, your reviews are awesome!


	6. I Love Yuuki?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: April 3, 2016- Sunday.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE!

I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

Warning! This isn't like any other chapter! Probably the shortest one I've made.

So we're back with Kirito. But yeah, Kirito is more on the guy who does it all with the women around him (advanced apologies if all Kirito ever does so far was hurt and 'rape' women. Other than Sugu and Asuna being his weakness, I'm not sure how to torture him other than make him feel guilty about his acts. Plus there's more girl characters than men so.. yeah that ended up). So another warning. It's OOC and it's not his character but that's one of the reason why I needed to inject that chemical in him, putting in some force into what he needs to do. And this will involve the virtual world. Well then...

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Kirito's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Love Yuuki?  
** ** _(Kirito's POV)_**

The reason they couldn't find Kirito was because he's been hanging inside Klein's room for a while. He asked for Klein's permission to stay over at his place to hide. And currently, he's been logging in at ALO where he's sure none of the girls would even bother entering to search for him there.

(Remember that Klein was told to keep an eye on Kirito in case he logs in? That's how Kirito was able to communicate with Klein without the girls noticing. That's how he ended up where he is now.)

In a virtual world, he thought that it maybe, it's not possible for his urges to function.

"Oh hey, it's the Spriggan with Asuna!" said a girl with a familiar voice.

"It's Kirito-kun!" said Siune.

Kirito wasn't sure whether or not to be happy he was found or that finally he's able to find some players to talk to. But he decided to test his urges. He waved his hand at them and flew towards them.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." the girls greeted back.

"So, you girls came to stop by and say 'hi'?" he asked.

"We've been looking for Asuna. She promised to help us on a quest." Yuuki explained.

 _Hmm, that's right. News haven't reached Yuuki. But Siune though.._

"Isn't she with you?" Siune asks.

"Uhm, no. But I'll be sure to tell her when I see her."

"Thanks Kirito!" Yuuki said and bid him goodbye. Kirito took guts to actually continue his theory.

"Yuuki!" he called out before the two fairies can fly away. "Can we have a talk? Just the two of us?"

Yuuki and Siune exchanged looks for a while, as if contemplating for Kirito's little request. Siune nudges Yuuki by the elbow and bid goodbye. Yuuki shrugged off Siune's teases since she knew Asuna and Kirito were a thing.

She was about to fly down when he asked if it would be alright to talk with her at somewhere else,

The imp nodded at his second request and followed his lead.

When they arrived to the location Kirito was talking about. They find themselves in an isolated area and Kirito started up the conversation of random funny stories, wanting to make Yuuki feel comfortable about his experiment.

But even after hours of long talk, his urge wasn't triggered. He was glad.

Yuuki noticed the look of relief in his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You've been telling me lots of good memories but you don't seem okay."

"Well, yeah, you could say that." he admitted. There's no point hiding it.

"Is it about Asuna? Or at least why you two are not playing together recently?" she tried to guess.

 _Wow she's a good guesser. Or was she guessing?_

"You could say that." he didn't want to give further details and involve the virtual world to his RL problems.

"I hope everything will be okay soon." he heard Yuuki spoke her thoughts as she looked at the sky. "I miss Asuna. And everyone else."

 _Me too._

"How about we go on a quest together? You and me. Until they come back." he offered.

"Can you not speak to them in person?"

 _It would be a good idea if I don't suddenly screw them on the spot._

"Things have been complicated in RL." again, he didn't want to give further details.

"That's why you're spending your time here in ALO." she figured.

 _Good guess._

"So shall we?" he tried to change the subject and lift up the gloomy atmosphere every time the RL world was brought up. Yuuki smiled at him and nodded but the next thing he knew was that he leaned closer towards her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Immediately, the imp took a step back.

"W- What was that for Kirito-kun?" she asked.

 _Crap! Not again!_

"How about I give you a good time here instead?" his tone was changing. Yuuki noticed the sudden change in his behavior.

"Well, I'm about to log out. So maybe another time."

Kirito held on her wrist, not tight, but enough to stop her from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere in RL, you know? So why leave?"

"I have other things to do." she tried to make up an excuse to leave. She wasn't sure what exactly was up with Kirito. Earlier he was fine.. now it was like he's a totally different person.

"Better than this?" Kirito asked and kissed her again, his hand still holding her wrist and the other wrapped around her waist.

But Yuuki wasn't going to be easy. Asuna was everything to her just as Asuna is everything to Kirito. She resisted his kiss and pushes him away.

"How could you?! Don't you love Asuna?!" she scowled at him.

"Love is a strong word, Yuuki. You shouldn't throw it casually."

"You didn't answer my question." she said and lifted her sword, pointing the tip of the blade on his neck. "Where's Asuna?"

"Oh for the love of-" he groaned and chuckled. "I didn't hurt Asuna, chill out. I just wanted to offer you some good time."

"You're offering a good time by kissing me? Doesn't it mean you're cheating on Asuna?"

"Not if we broke up." he said as if it were true. He knew that Yuuki won't budge unless he lies to her. "I found out about her dirty little secret."

"What do you mean?"

When Yuuki had lowered her weapon, curious as to what Kirito said had 'discovered', he smirked and walked closer to her, pushing the blade down until the tip touches the ground.

"You see, Asuna isn't who we thought she is." he began. "She pretends to be nice, then she stabs you in the back once she got what she wants."

"What would she want from me?" Yuuki wondered.

She's literally lying down in bed for years and has nothing to offer Asuna. A rich and talented girl. What would she want?

"Let's say in your case, she didn't want anything from you. But she's thankful of your service for cooperating in the Medicuboid." to make things more believable, he needed to heighten his act. "Yes, her family has something to do with it."

"There's no way!" she's still not buying it. "I would've noticed if she were lying to me!"

"Well that's how she is. No one would know until it's too late." he turned away from her for a while. "Do you know why the others aren't playing in ALO anymore? You can do a research about it. They've been caught up on recent incidents lately."

"Like what?"

"Murder perhaps?"

"This isn't funny, Kirito!" he faced her again with a smirk on his face.

"Then see for yourself. And I'll be waiting."

(Hospital, in the middle of the afternoon)

Asuna was standing, looking at the room where once Shino was. It's been days since she was taken into the rehabilitation center. She haven't heard from her since then. She didn't want to visit because it hurts to see her that way.

She sighed and continued walking to visit the room where her brother was confined.

She sits down and noticed that her brother had moved from his usual position. Usually he'd lie down, his face looking up but now he's on a sideview. It was probably a sign that he's recovering and she was glad.

Asuna tapped him in the shoulder, wanting to surprise him that she's back to visit him but instead, she was the one who was surprised.

The moment the body had turned around, she was greeted with a syringe in her neck. Shinkawa.

(ALO, Yuuki came back to Kirito)

"Sinon was arrested for murder." Yuuki told Kirito. "The others are fine."

"Well, that's one of it. The others are next for sure." he shrugged.

"But that doesn't give you the right to do what you want!" she informed him. "I'm not like the other girls!"

 _Well that just makes things interesting then._

"How about a challenge then?"

"I talked to Klein. He told me you're sick." she said with concern.

"And that means you'll go easy on me?"

"I'm not gonna fight you. I want to help."

"The only cure is a little intercourse." He teased and Yuuki slaps him in the face.

"That's not something to joke about." she scolded him.

Kirito suddenly froze.

It was true that it wasn't something to joke about. It's not just him who's involved in this action. Another person is involved to perform this. And Lisbeth had been his first victim.

He felt guilty of what he's done.

Yuuki noticed that he changed behaviors again. It was odd but she thought it was a good thing.

"I forgive you, okay? Just don't say it again." she tried to cheer him up.

Kirito sobbed and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her warmly. He doesn't want to show others this side of him but for once.. he wanted to be the one to cry on someone about his burden.

 _I'm sorry.. Yuuki.._

When Yuuki had lowered her guard, he started to kiss her. Slow, soft, hot kisses in her neck. Yuuki felt an unusual tingly sensation in her neck when he began his administrations. She pushes Kirito away from her neck.

"I'm not ready for this. And so are you." she told him.

She wanted to hint that it's probably just his sadness towards Asuna's 'bad behavior' that's why he was feeling that way.

"Please help me forget." he whispered to her ear.

"I will. But not this way." Yuuki replied to him.

"Don't you want to at least try it..? For once..?" he tempted her to change her mind.

"No, Kirito." she said, putting an end to that topic.

"It's a shame. I didn't want to use force on you."

(A little while later)

"Aaaaaagh!" Yuuki screamed. Kirito couldn't say if it's pleasure of pain. Either way, he'll keep his manhood inside of her for quite a while.

Even in a virtual world, he felt as if it were real.

"Stop it Kirito!"

"Ohhhh~!"

"Kirito!"

"It's too good, Yuuki~! It feels so good~!"

The next thing Kirito knew was that a set of arrows came flying his way. He didn't dodge. The arrows purposely missed him. Then a black towel was thrown towards him, Siune told him to wrap himself up and to get his rod off of Yuuki.

Kirito growled at Siune and did as he was told. He stepped back, wary of the archers behind Siune.

Siune quickly went to Yuuki's aid, putting a blanket over her friend t cover her naked body from anyone's sight.

"I thought you were different, Kirito." Siune told him.

 _I'm sorry._

"So did I." Kirito responded.

"Leave before I kill you myself."

Kirito logs out and wakes up in the real world.

 _I guess I can't run away from this._

(If you're wondering why he didn't meet up with Shinkawa just as he said he will do. Well.. he couldn't find Shinkawa. And all Shinkawa hinted about his location was that if Kirito solves how to 'summon' him. But he didn't want to and decided to run away from his problems by trying to stay in the VR world. But since it didn't work, what's left to do was find Shinkawa for real.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX**

Sorry if it's short and if Yuuki had to be involved in this world of Shinkawa. I wasn't sure who else to 'victimize'. Since Sugu is his sister/cousin. It's family.

So yeah, we're almost near to more not good parts. So survivors, brace yourselves! For those who cannot stand it, thank you for making it until now, but it's alright if you cannot handle it. It's rated M for a reason.

That's all, thanks for reading!

Review Response:

 **Skates Rogers:** Hey, thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that I'm able to put the characters in-character. *chuckles* thanks again!

 **Black cherry 1236:** *laughs* There's some evilness going on. Well, about Kazuto's reaction, he and Sinon are yet to meet. So here, one of the bad Kazuto scenes. Thank you for your review!

 **SiinonAnnieMous Weiiss:** Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to support it!

 **Super Duper Nerd:** Hey there, thanks for the review. This is AU, don't worry. And yeah, I had a glimpse of what's on Season 3 through LN.

Thanks everyone, I'll see you guys next chapter!


	7. I Need Sinon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: April 11, 2016- Tuesday.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE!

I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

Still Kirito but here we'll be back with Sinon too. Kirito x Sinon? More like Kirito rapes Sinon... I know, I know, it's bad! Don't worry, I cancelled that thought! Oops, I already spoiled it out. Expect the worse because this will NOT have a good ending. You've been warned. Many times now.

A new warning, drama alert!

 **Black cherry 1236:** Oh, it's not. I forgot to write everything that happens in this fic is AU. And I kinda just wanted to get all characters involved in this madness. *chuckles*. Thanks for your review!

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Kirito's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Need Sinon  
** ** _(Kirito's POV)_**

Kirito contacts Lisbeth again and asks for her help to free Sinon from rehabilitation. Lisbeth was hesitant about it but since Kirito said he have 'good intentions'. She will try her best.

It's been quite some history about what Kirito made her say and do. She's guilty about it no matter how hard she tried to act like it never happened. She knew Kirito's still 'sick'. And if he says the only way to cure him is to do what he needs to, Lisbeth will apologize deeply to the victim because she'll help Kirito.

Lisbeth was surprised to have find out from the police that Sinon was released days ago, confirming that it was indeed self-defense and that the acts afterwards where caused by Shinkawa's provocative presence.

Lisbeth wasn't sure how to put it, but Shinkawa wasn't present at the scene as they said. She's informed Kirito about it to warn him and he understood.

"Are you sure you're alright now?" Rika wanted to assure. "I mean, you can't go in there and.. and repeat history."

"I know." Kirito said, looking down on his toes. "But I have to do do something."

"What if you ask for help from doctors or something?"

"And send me to some kind of rehabilitation as well?" Kirito shook his head. "Not a chance!"

"But-"

"I don't know how that jackass Shinkawa got away with everything he's been doing and how he got Shino out of the rehabilitation center, but whatever's driving him.. it's something."

 _I can't believe I'm complimenting him._

"And you want to somehow pay back to him.." Rika tried to guess.

Kirito gritted his teeth and looks away. There's one person he knew that Shinkawa really, really, really cares about. And that's Asada Shino. If in some way he could get back to Shinkawa.. the answer is to hurt Shino. But was he really going that far for the sake of getting back at Shinkawa?

"Rika.. I know there's no way that you'd forgive me, but.. I'm sorry if I got you involved in this." he still didn't look at her.

"The moment I agreed, I know what I'm getting myself into." she replied. "So it's not your whole fault."

Kirito leaves her side to go to Sinon's apartment. He hoped that he'll figure out things with Sinon. After all, Shinkawa was mad at the two of them. Not Asuna. Not Lisbeth. not Silica. Not Klein. Not Agil. Not anyone else but them.

(Sinon's House)

Kirito knocks on the door and Sinon opened the door for him without a trace of doubt or fear.

 _She's okay now?_

He shook his thoughts.

 _I can't just let myself out easy from what I did._

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked her, not stepping a foot inside his home just yet.

"Sure." she said, leaving the door open and going back to her room.

The first step wasn't so bad. He seemed to have a calmer heartbeat than the last time. He just hoped that he won't go berserk again.

He entered her home and closed the door. He didn't lock it just in case he went wild. Someone can just barge in and save Sinon from him. But what if it's Shinkawa? He changed his mind. He locked it.

"Shino.. I'm sorry." another beginning of his apologies.

"It's not your fault Kirito-kun." Sinon said with a low tone of her voice. She was calm.. or was she just sad?

"What I did and said.. it's way out of line." he tried to keep himself calm. His voice limited to a minimum.

"And you didn't mean it." Sinon wasn't shouting as well.

 _Why isn't she mad at me? Why? Just how can she be so forgiving?_

"Why Shino?" he asked. He didn't want his questions remained unanswered. "How could you forgive me so easily? It's not just simple words that I've let go. Even if I was driven by some drug."

"You told me the truth." she answered simply. "There's nothing wrong with revealing the painful truth to me. It actually helped me realize some things." she looked up his black eyes. "An eye opener you could say."

He remembered mentioning that back then. Guilt was still inside him.

Sinon noticed that he wasn't satisfied with her answer. And that guilt was still eating him up alive. He didn't even want to look back at her. He kept his gaze someplace else.

"Do you know why they let me go?" she knew it was another one of his questions.

"It's Shinkawa, isn't it?" he tried to guess. His eyes still drifting around the room.

"Someone spoke on my behalf. Or- well- some people." she noticed how hard it was for him to look her in the eyes. She didn't want him to continue blaming himself for what Shinkawa did. So she hoped.. this'll help. "These people believed that what I did wasn't my fault."

Kirito turned to her at last. But his eyes were still filled with regret.

"Five years ago.. when I killed that man.. I always thought that the only thing I've accomplished was saving my mother and becoming a murderer. Thus having the fear of guns. But I was wrong." she narrated. "Oosawa Sachie. And her daughter dropped by when they recognized me on TV. Sachie told me that she wanted to thank me for saving her and her unborn child."

"But they already thanked you back then." Kirito said. His attention finally caught.

"This time she spoke on my behalf. She told the police everything that had happened back then. Even went through all the trouble to contact her old colleagues to help strengthen her testimony."

"And they let you go?" he asked, wanting to hear the ending of her story. But she shook her head.

"The police were willing to count that murder as self-defense. But the recent murder.. they said I did it in my own volition."

"Did you?" he focused his eyes on her, wanting the truth from her mouth.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Sinon and the man she had tackled, eyed the gun between them. None were making a move._ _After a few moments of exchanged glances and stares, the two dived down to reach the gun, racing for the trigger._

 _The young girl who was faster and has 'experience' in such situations, adeptly dove on the concrete ground, rolling over as she grabbed a hold of the gun. She turned the safety off and stared at the robber who was staring back at her. He jumped on her, in an attempt to get his weapon back but Sinon was startled, ending up shooting him in the stomach._

 _She was about to lower the gun, not wanting to shoot again but then the robber spoke._

 _"Kirito will die." he said. Getting the attention of Sinon who locked her eyes on him, the gun still in hand. "I will kill hi-"_

 _Angered by his threats, she fired the gun again. Once, twice.. thrice. She ran out of bullets before she knew it._

 _When she realized what she had just done. She drops the gun and ran away. Unknown to her, a certain figure arrives at the scene, but hidden from the surveillance cams. The robber was crawling for the gun._

 _"You failed." Shinkawa told him.  
_

 _"I.." was all the robber could say before life was lost._

 _END_

Apparently, none of that part was seen in the surveillance cam. Quite suspicious if the guy who took the shot was a friend of Shinkawa's or it was simply not seen.

"I did." Shino answered him. "I.. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"It's pointless Shino. He was dying. What could he have done?" Kirito sounded like he was scolding her. Sinon didn't take it personally anyway.

"I was angry at that time." she responded with a saddened voice. "..frustrated even. Shinkawa-kun has brought his wrath upon us. Even involving Silica-san with that incident. So when he (robber) said all that nonsense about killing you.. I just couldn't help but imagine Shinkawa shooting you or Silica-san.. or anyone else." she sobbed. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

Kirito froze for a moment.

The feeling was so familiar. So.. similar.

 _I.. all that anger.. it was because of frustration? Was I THAT threatened by Shinkawa's revenge? So threatened that I wanted to put all the weight of his actions on someone else?_

"I know you didn't want Asuna to be involved in this as well." she added. "That's why you vented your anger towards me. The person Shinkawa-kun is looking after."

"Shino-" he wanted to say something to her but she cuts him off.

"You're strong Kirito-kun. Your love for Asuna and your friends is what drives you to do the impossible. But Shinkawa-kun turned that strength into your weakness."

 _Yeah. You're right about that. But.._

"I understand how that feels. Just like when I was driven to save my mother and Silica-san. I almost didn't care what will happen to me."

Shino was caught in shock when she felt a warm body pressed against hers. Warm and comforting arms wrapped around her. Kirito embraced her as he started sobbing. He always wanted to stay composed in front of others.. he didn't want to show his weakness. He didn't want others to see him that way.

But finally someone understands him. His feelings. The burden he carries. The war in the virtual world is entering reality as Shinkawa's revenge continues.

"Shino.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I love Asuna! I love her very much! And I.. I don't want to see her hurt. To see the smile in her face to fade. I don't want her to cry. I don't want to lose her, Shino. I'm scared! I'm scared to be alone.. I'll probably be scared to love again.." he sobbed in her shoulder and Shino just patted him in the back to encourage him to let it all out.

 _I never knew you were this strong, Sinon. Not just your physical abilities.._

"Asuna's.. Asuna's everything to me..!" he continued.

He couldn't do it in front of Asuna. He didn't want her to worry or to have the same fears. There are a lot of things that he didn't want to do or show Asuna. There's a lot of things that he limits himself for Asuna's sake. Asuna.

Asuna.

Asuna.

Asuna.

That's all that ever left his mouth as he cried.

The girl he loves.

The girl he wants to marry.

Asuna.

That's the one.

"Kirito-kun, I can't promise you that Asuna will be alright even if Shinkawa-kun is gone. There's a lot of bad people out there that might do her harm. The only thing you can do is stand and protect her." Sinon advised him.

"And I can't do it if I break down like this, huh?" he sniffed but he didn't let go of his embrace.

"The more you recognize your fears, the more you'll know what kind of fear you'll have to fight against."

 _You weren't lying when you said you realized some things._

"Thank you."

"Thank you too."

Silence.

They stayed like that for a while before one of them decided to speak.

"Shino?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we.. can we fight this together?" he asked. "I.. I've done things towards Rika and the others.. and.. I'm not sure I can do it alone."

"Of course."

Outside of their house, they didn't notice that a silhouette figure was right there, watching them was they talk. Anger formed all over his face as he walked away.

(At Lisbeth's apartment)

The two went to Lisbeth's apartment. Kirito felt that whatever was driving him to go nuts for the past days, it was gone. For whatever reason.. it was gone. He was relieved but he wasn't sure it was really gone. It was like the fear of seeing Asuna get hurt. It goes back and it fades. He was never really sure if it was gone. If it comes back. But one thing he was sure he needed to do, was to apologize to those he have hurt.

Rika opens the door and sees Kirito.

She bit her lip when she saw him, nervous of what he's planning to do now. But she glanced beside him and saw Sinon.

"Rika.. I.. I want to apologize for the other night." Kirito started. She doesn't have to welcome him to her home.

"I know."

"I don't know how to make it up to you but.. I'm really sorry."

"I lied to my best friend, had a secret sex relationship with her boyfriend, and pretended like nothing had happened. If you were Asuna.. what would you have done? What would you tell me if you find out?" she said apathetically.

Kirito wasn't sure. Asuna was kind but.. would betrayal.. can she handle it?

"I forgive you, Kirito-kun." she added and Kirito looks up at her, confused. "We are both responsible for what we did. I knew something was wrong with you that night but i just let you do it to me anyway. So I have a fault in it."

"Rika.."

"I don't hold anything against you." she assured him. "I just haven't forgiven myself yet."

"We'll talk to Asuna together. I'm sure she-"

Rika raised her hand, hushing him for saying anything further. He stopped. Rika's eyes were filled with grief and pain. She's never been in such depression before. Not a faint smile was across her face.

"I'll talk to you when I get over it." she said. "I tried to call Asuna but she won't answer me. For some reason, I think she already knew."

"I didn't tell her anything yet."

"I know." Rika closes the door afterwards.

Kirito sighed. Apologizing was harder than he thought. Even if he was forgiven, he felt that he's still not. Sinon pats him the back comforting him.

"Rika-san is a strong girl.. she just needs the right time to let it all out."

"What do you mean?"

"She's still holding on to what she did. As long as she's holding on to it, she can't forgive herself."

Kirito nodded. But at the same time wonder.

 _Did Sinon feel the same thing before she was strong enough to stand proud?_

(Sugu and Kirito's house)

Silica and Sugu were at yard. Sugu was showing Silica some kendo moves, she said that it's useful in ALO at times. The two girls spotted Kirito and Sinon and the two stared at them, pondering what it was about that they show up.

"Sugu.." Kirito approached her with a sincere look. "..I'm sorry. For kissing you that night. And for leaving."

Sugu didn't say a word. Silica was waiting for her response and so was Kirito. Sugu kept silent as she stared at her big brother. Holding onto her wooden sword. She gripped it tightly and Kirito was afraid he also hurt her. But then..

..she smiled.

A genuine smile. She drops her sword and hugs Kirito after smiling at him.

"I'm worried about you onii-chan!" she cried out. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't, Sugu. I promise." Kirito assured her as he returned her embrace. A warm and brotherly embrace.

"Whew." Silice smiled. She thought things would've gone worse. Then she saw her savior standing at the corner. She walked towards Sinon with a sheepish smile. "Thank you."

"Keiko-san.."

"I didn't get the chance. I was afraid that because of me your condition got worse. And that somehow, you regretted saving me."

"I was grateful to have done that." Sinon smiled.

"That's why, thank you." she bowed her head a bit in gratitude.

The only one left was Asuna.

They were worried that Asuna must've found out the truth, just as Lisbeth had guessed. But she would've said something by now. Not go MIA.

(That night, Kirito's bedroom)

Kirito couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Asuna. Not everything went well, because in Lisbeth's case, she's still not happy. But then there's Asuna to worry about.

 _Asuna.. please.. please don't get angry with me or Lisbeth._

Was she really angry?

 _Where are you?_

Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing! His phone rang.

He got up and checked who it was. An unknown caller.

 _Asuna?_

He wondered and answered the call.

"Ki~ri~to~kun~" said the caller.

"YOU!" Kirito burst out but remembered Sugu was sleeping so he lowered his voice. "You!"

"Miss me?" Shinkawa said on the other end, laughing maniacally.

"Whatever you've done to me, you will pay for that!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. BUT I'm happy that i critically injured you."

"It's not funny. This is the real world. Real relationships are not some kind of game to toy with!"

"Maybe you should've thought about it before you entered MY world!" he laughed again. Kirito was getting pissed. But on the other side he could hear a very familiar voice. A muffled scream at the background.

 _Asuna..!_

"You sick son of a-!"

"Onii-chan,?" he heard Sugu outside his door. "Is everything alright?"

"U- Uh yeah. I just had a nightmare." Kirito lowered his phone to his chest. Praying that Sugu will not enter.

"Alright then."

When he heard that Sugu had left, he sighed and put the phone in his ear again.

"Sugu-chan worried?" Shinkawa teased.

"Don't you call her that! And don't even think about laying a finger on her!" he warned. Shinkawa wasn't threatened a bit. He merely snickered.

"Speaking of 'her'. I have your precious Asuna." He left out a few seconds of silence, the silence enough for Kirito's growls to be heard then he cuts him off almost immediately. "AND I want you to do something for me in exchange of her."

"What?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So yeah, I think that's long and ending is near.

I'm warning you guys, next chapter isn't as easygoing as the past ones. Shinkawa will really make Kirito mad! And Sinon too of course.

So those who has guts, see you in the next chapter!


	8. I Took Asuna

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: April 19, 2016- Tuesday.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE! I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

So this time we have Asuna's POV! Hooray? not sure you should be happy. *nervous chuckle* Like I said, not a happy fic. So pretty much you could guess what happened and what will happen to Asuna and the others. I don't hate Asuna. I actually feel bad that this had to happen to her.. again. Not like anything worse happened with Sugou. I mean, yeah something bad but not as worse as what Shinkawa will do. Another WARNING is in place!

I already warned you about OOC's, right? So more warnings. Kirito will not be as cool as he is in SAO. Okay? Got that noted? Good.

If you're below 21, it's best you skip this or stop right here. (I actually just saw from other fics they write age limit, not like anyone listens to it. Just wanted to put it up as an additional warning). I put this up because this isn't like any other Rated M I put up! Yes, believe my warning and you'll be fine.

 **Skates Rogers:** Hey, I'm glad to hear from you! *laughs*, yeah at last he spoke. And he'll be doing a lot of screen-time too. Kind of.

 **Guest:** Hey there, thank you for your review, I guess the warning is more like 'hey please read me' than 'hey stay away' huh?

 **Rose Knight of Neptune:** Hi. Thank you for your review, I think I forgot to put up that this fic is AU. I'm not sure what actually happened to the whole Alicization Arc or the Underworld thing until S3 is released, so yeah, I make it a point I don't touch that certain plot that's why I went with this.

 **A Human Bean:** Hey there, thank you for your review, here is the update! Enjoy!

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Asuna's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Took Asuna  
** ** _(Asuna's POV)_**

Darkness.

...

Silence.

...

Darkness.

...

"YOU!"

 _That voice.._

"You!"

Asuna opened her eyes slowly, silently groaning as she did.

"Miss me?" Shinkawa said and laughs maniacally.

 _Shinkawa Kyouji?_

"Whatever you've done to me, you will pay for that!"

Asuna definitely recognizes that voice.

 _Kirito-kun!_

"Maybe. Maybe not. BUT I'm happy that i critically injured you." Shinkawa said while playing with his knife. He was sitting in a chair right in front of her. Asuna was in a sitting position since she was tied to a chair. Her hands behind her back.

"It's not funny. This is the real world. Real relationships are not some kind of game to toy with!"

She was so sure it was Kirito's voice. He needed to know she was there. And she was alive. So she screamed despite the cloth in her mouth that's preventing her to scream.

"Maybe you should've thought about it before you entered MY world!" he laughed again. But then Asuna started her muffled screams, catching Shinkawa's attention. Shinkawa glanced at her with a psychotic look, his evil grin forming in his lips.

"You sick son of a-!"

Asuna felt afraid of Shinkawa all of the sudden. Reminding her of Sugou. Like it was deja vu all over again. She wanted to continue calling for Kirito but somehow fear was all over her.

Kirito had stopped talking for a moment there. The silence stares between Shinkawa and Asuna was frightening.

Shinkawa licked his lips before speaking to Kirito again. His eyes still locked on Asuna.

"Sugu-chan worried?" he teased. Asuna was nervous what he was planning. She hoped that Sugu and the others will not be involved with such person.

"Don't you call her that! And don't even think about laying a finger on her!" Kirito sounded really bold on the other end. But seeing Shinkawa just snicker at his rival Asuna prayed that Kirito will not do anything reckless.

"Speaking of 'her'. I have your precious Asuna." He left out a few seconds of silence, Asuna's eyes widened. She knew where their conversation was going and was about to scream again but Shinkawa pointed his knife in her chest. She froze. "AND I want you to do something for me in exchange of her."

"What?"

 _Kirito, don't do this..!_

"Asada-san. I want you to hurt Asada-san." Shinkawa said, the tip of his knife brushing on Asuna's chest. Asuna flinched, biting on the cloth in her mouth, not wanting to give out any sounds that will provoke Shinkawa to do something to her.

"Y- You're crazy!" Kirito yelled but almost as a whisper.

"I will check on Asada-san tomorrow. And if she's not crying when I get there.. you'll find your Asuna crying instead." he ended the call with an evil chuckle and Kirito was left shouting silently with his frustrations.

Shinkawa then turned to Asuna with a menacing smirk.

"Well Asuna-san.. what do you think we should do while we wait?" he asked as he slides his chair towards her.

Asuna glared at her, showing him that she will not agree to whatever he's planning to do. Shinkawa pretty much got her message and laughed.

"Geez, I'm only kidding!"

 _As if you were.._

"But if that Kirito boyfriend of yours does not fulfill my request," he inched even closer "I'll have to show him I'm not kidding when I threaten someone."

 _Stay away from me!_

Asuna kept her hostile and hating glare. But she was almost breathing frantically when Shinkawa had gotten close to her lips. Even with the cloth there, it was as if Shinkawa will just rip it off to kiss her.

He chuckled again and stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Let's hope your boyfriend is willing to give up at least one of his girls." Shinkawa said and left.

 _Kirito.. I.. would it be selfish of me to ask you to do what he wants?_

(Shino's Apartment, in the morning)

Kirito went to Shino's apartment to talk to her about Shinkawa's little request. But he wondered.. what if Shinkawa was watching him right now? What if he knows he won't do it? Then Asuna would've paid the price.

Should Sinon pay for Asuna's safety?

Kirito was at a terrible dilemma. Who will he give up?

He stopped himself before he could knock on her door. Hesitating. Thinking. Doubting. Thinking. Suffocated.

"Kirito-kun?" that sweet voice.. Kirito immediately turned to face her.

"Shino-san!"

"W- What's wrong?"

He tried.

He really tried.

He ended up dong it anyways.

Shino froze in shock when Kirito pulled her closer for a kiss. His lips were pressed hard against hers. But she felt something wasn't right. She knew that he didn't do it for love or anything related to love. Something was pushing him to do it.

Kirito had just apologized to her. Yet again, she's the one paying the price for someone Kirito loves.

He stopped as guilt flushed in him.

He just stood there. Guilty as ever.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed. "It's just.. Asuna.. Asuna's.."

When Kirito stared sniveling, Shino looked at him with concern. She doesn't hate him for kissing her earlier. She knew how it feels to be driven by such emotions. Shet took a step forward and hugged him.

She doesn't know how much she needs to say to assure him Asuna will be alright.

She doesn't know where Asuna is or how she's doing.

But what she know is that Kirito needs someone to help him. Believe in him. He needs someone to listen to his burdens.

"I'm so sorry.." he continued as he sniffed. Tears flowing continuously from his eyes. "I can't.. I want to.."

"It's Shinkawa, isn't it?" she asked as a whisper.

"..Yeah."

"He wants you to hurt me?" she tried to guess. Kirito only nodded. "Then do it."

"I can't.."

"You have to."

"I don't want to."

"You should."

"But-"

"For Asuna."

Kirito wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was willing to go that far for him. And he couldn't even repay her for being so helpful and forgiving. Shinkawa.. he was a total opposite of everything Shino was.

"We have to save Asuna another way." he proposed.

"Kirito-"

"I won't hurt you for Asuna. You're dear to me just as Asuna is." he told her.

He wanted her to know that he loves them both. He loves Asuna as his girlfriend, he loves Shino as a friend. And both will be treated fairly. He won't sacrifice a friend because of his own selfishness.

"Thank you, Kirito." she mumbled and also wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Again.. Shinkawa was disappointed.

Twice now Kirito had disappointed Shinkawa. Whether he was injected by the drug or not, he was fighting off Shinkawa's victory. Turning it into defeat. He can't let it continue. He's reached this far, he's taken extreme measures to get this far, he won't lose now.

Returning to Asuna's location, he brought with him a video camera.

Asuna saw it and her heart started to beat rapidly. Having a thought what Kirito had done.

"I'll try to be gentle, Asuna-san." he informed her as he set up the camera.

 _N- No! Kirito! Please.. you have to save me!_

 _You'll save me right? You'll find me!_

Her mind was in panic. She was in the real world now. This isn't some virtual world. Everything that Shinkawa will do to her will mark her dignity forever.

The first thing Shinkawa did was slap her cheek. Asuna tried to scream but it was pointless. He slapped her again until her cheek was red.

"I'm so sorry, Asuna. I hope that didn't hurt." Like he meant his apology.

 _P- Please don't!_

 _This shouldn't happen!_

He started to lick her cheek that was in pain. Leaning closer and he made sucking noises from her cheek to her hear. His body pressed against hers. She tried to move her hands and feet. But the ropes that bind her wrists were tight. Too tight for her to move.

Her instincts tells her to kick him in the groin, but she couldn't free herself from what binds her legs either.

"Mm-hmm~.."

He nibbled down her neck and even tilted her head to the side so that he would have a better access of her neck. He stayed there for a while. Nibbling her soft and delicate skin with his tongue.

 _NOOOO!_

 _Kirito-kun! I can't.. I'm sorry.._

There was no willingness in Asuna. All of her didn't want this to happen. But her condition.. she just couldn't do anything but release muffled screams and involuntary muffled moans from Shinkawa's assault.

Shinkawa intentionally started pushing his body back and forth to her chest, feeling her heartbeat. She was afraid. Definitely afraid.

When he decided to stop, he pulled away and licked his lips as he unbuttoned her blouse. Again, Asuna tried not to let it happen. He didn't remove her bra, and did not say anything when he saw her exposed stomach and cleavage.

 _N- No..! Shinkawa don't!_

He touched it. Poked it. Then he buried his face in her cleavage. Moaning and chuckling as he sniffed and licked.

Asuna couldn't even tell how long he's been assaulting her body. All she knew was that she felt relieved he pulled away, only to bend down to raise her skirt up, looking closely at her wet part.

 _Kirito-kun..! Kirito-kun..!_

She cried. And called for help silently. Wishing and praying so hard that Kirito will come and save her any moment now.

 _This can't go on any further!_

Shinkawa pulled her underwear and cuts it in the middle. He needed access to another delicate part of her body.

"I promise not to thrust in you, so don't worry about it." Shinkawa assured. Like it was assuring. "My manhood is for Asada-san alone."

He said with pride as he pushed a finger to her clit, teasing her and playing with it. He could see and feel that Asuna was moving uncontrollably, trying to keep away from his filthy finger.

Shinkawa smiled and licked his finger before leaning closer, his tongue entering her private part.

"Mmm~mmhmm~"

He sucked and licked again. Asuna had a tear falling from her eyes from time to time. She couldn't even express her shouts of sorrow and shame. Her hips wanted to move away from him but she wasn't going anywhere with the ropes stopping her.

His tongue was playful like his fingers were and she had this feeling that he won't stop anytime soon.

 _K..iri.. to ..-kun.._

 _I swear I don't enjoy this.. but.. aaaah! He won't stop..!_

His tongue went in and out.

Tickling and teasing her all he wants.

She felt the urge to vomit.

Disgusted with herself already.

She was stained by such disgusting creature.

 _A..Aaa.. ..!_

She came.

Shinkawa made sucking noises as he drank her juices. He licked his lips again and sucked again, as if drinking from a water source. Asuna flinched as he held her legs hard, forcing his tongue further inside.

She cried.

She doesn't know how long Shinkawa will do this to her, nor does she know when Kirito will arrive.

(The following day)

Kirito and Shino reported to the police but after receiving the video from Shinkawa, as a warning, Kirito ran back to the police to say it's just a prank.

The only person Kirito could trust was Kikuoka Seijirou. He tells him that Asuna was kidnapped by Shinkawa and Kikuoka can only try to find her whereabouts. For the meantime, they need to make sure to keep in touch with Shinkawa to make sure Asuna was still alive.

Kirito was warned not to do anything rash or Asuna is done for.

But how could he be calm?

He chose not to let Shino pay the price and now Asuna paid. Not really the kind of ending he wants to give his girlfriend. But it happened because he chose to save Shino. Shino could see his raging emotions through his eyes.

He tried to conclude in many different ways on what Kirito was thinking right now.

Kirito couldn't bring himself to look at Shino. Because everytime he does.. he sees Shinkawa.. he sees Asuna crying.. he sees his worse nightmares.

"Kirito-kun.." Shino broke the silence between them.

"Don't talk to me." he said harshly.

"I love you."

"Huh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I warned you didn't I?

I know, I know, I said Kirito and Sinon must brace themselves, not Asuna. But I thought that one of Kirito's weakness is his loved ones. So that's Sugu and Asuna. Oh don't worry, nothing happens to Sugu. I swear!

And yeah, the title is 'I Took Asuna' but the POV belongs to Asuna. Originally it's supposed to be Shinkawa's POV but I ended up changing my mind and I'm not sure what title I will replace it with.

So now you know how harsh Shinkawa is, be sure to listen to my warning next time. So again, those who have the guts, the survivors, see you next chapter! And no, there's no suggestive themes next chapter. Okay? So bye!


	9. I Love Kirito

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: May 13, 2016- Friday.

It's been a looooong time! I'm sorry guys, been busy, but I finally had the time to at least update one of my multi-fics. So here it is!

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE! I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

 **Skates Rogers:** Yeah, at last Sinon does! Thank you for keeping up with this, here's the latest chap!

 **Guest:** Thank you dear guest for your adorable review! *laughs* I'm as calm as possible.

 **A Human Bean:** Nah don't worry, I don't think it sounds weird at all *laughs*.

 **Black cherry 1236:** *gulps* Sorry about that. There's no implying who I will ship but I remember telling you guys it might be a Kirito x Sinon one, so my fault *chuckles*. Anyway, thank you very much for your review-s, here's the latest chap!

 **No Account Yet:** *laughs* Thank you dear reviewer, hope you enjoy!

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Sinons POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Love Kirito  
** ** _(Sinon's POV)_**

(Kirito's House)

Kirito and Shino reported to the police but after receiving the video from Shinkawa, as a warning, Kirito ran back to the police to say it's just a prank.

The only person Kirito could trust was Kikuoka Seijirou. He tells him that Asuna was kidnapped by Shinkawa and Kikuoka can only try to find her whereabouts. For the meantime, they need to make sure to keep in touch with Shinkawa to make sure Asuna was still alive.

Kirito was warned not to do anything rash or Asuna is done for.

But how could he be calm?

He chose not to let Shino pay the price and now Asuna paid. Not really the kind of ending he wants to give his girlfriend. But it happened because he chose to save Shino. Shino could see his raging emotions through his eyes.

She tried to conclude in many different ways on what Kirito was thinking right now.

Kirito couldn't bring himself to look at Shino. Because every time he does.. he sees Shinkawa.. he sees Asuna crying.. he sees his worse nightmares.

"Kirito-kun.." Shino broke the silence between them.

"Don't talk to me." he said harshly.

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"I love you." Shino repeated.

"Are you.. confessing?" Kirito asked and blinked. Dumbfounded at the sudden confession. "At a time like this?"

"Kirito.. I don't know when the proper time to say it but it just felt that I needed to.."

"Now that Asuna's gone?" Kirito said bitterly. Shino took a step forward and looked him in the eyes, it's not what she meant, not what she was trying to say, she needed to let Kirito know that. Or does he already know but chose not to ignore it?

"Asuna's not gone. I don't care if you don't return my feelings. I just want to express it." she says.

"Well now's not the time!" Kirito yells.

"It is for me!" Shino yelled back. Kirito refrained himself from shouting further. Did Shino just shout at him? "You wouldn't know how I feel every time you cry about Asuna all the time, if I don't talk! I'm not happy because Shinkawa took her and I can have you for myself! If I'm going to love someone, I want him to love me back because he sees and appreciates the real me! Not because the circumstance says so!"

 _Come on Shino, you can do this! Just a little more!_

Kirito said nothing. He was caught speechless.

"Kirito.. I have something to ask of you.. before I go.." she says, her tone lowered a bit. "..what do you feel when you're with me?"

Silence.

A deafening silence.

Shino waited for Kirito to say something, but there was not a word that came out of his mouth. Was it because it was too sudden? Or because Asuna's in the way? Kirito contemplated his thoughts. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he speak? He stared into Shino's eyes that was about to shed some tears if he doesn't start talking.

He mustered enough courage to clench his fists and open his mouth.

"I want to be there when you need help. You're strong and brave when we enter the virtual world but meeting you in person.. you're a very fragile girl.. I feel that I want to protect you. Protect you from Shinkawa.. from danger.." he began. "..but at the same time it feels that.. that you don't need me at all."

 _Kirito.._

"Shino.. when you love someone, it's genuine. I can see that. But.." Kirito stops.

It left Shino in a cliffhanger, she wanted to hear the end of it. What was it? What was keeping him from loving her?

"..but you can't love me the way I love you. Right?" she tried to guess. A guess that somehow feels that it's not. She already knew the answer somehow, she just kept on denying it.

"It's not Asuna.. I-" Kirito tried to explain, he dodged out of the question but Shino walked closer to him and places a finger on his lips.

"It's not Asuna." she agreed. "It's your choice." she concluded and dropped her finger.

"Shino.." Kirito mumbled as he stares at the smiling Shino. She was smiling despite the tears falling from her eyes.

"You choose to love someone who needs you more, right? That's the kind of person you are.. Kirito-kun.." she said and wrapped her arms around him, Kirito only stood frozen while she did. Once again Shino surprised him. "..even so.. I will still love you, Kirito."

When Kirito was able to control himself again, he wrapped his arms around Shino who didn't let go of him. He could feel her heartbeat so calm. She was warm and smiling despite her silent cries inside. He knows that. And he doesn't want her to cry alone.

"Shino.. thank you.." he whispered and hugged her tightly.

 _Forgive me Kirito.. for what I'm about to do.._

 _I guess that's why I needed to say this to you so bad._

She told herself and the two stayed like that for a while. No, not a while, for a long time. Just hugging each other while the silence and the darkness surrounds them. It just felt so peaceful that way.

 _I'll show you how strong I've become.. Kirito-kun._

(Shino' apartment- later that night)

Shino came home crying, her tears wouldn't stop. It hurts.. it hurts.. it definitely does.

She landed on her bed after locking the door. She was lying down with her face on the bed, her hand gripping on her chest tightly, she could feel it, the pain, the rejection, the sadness, it was all there.

 _Love stings.._

Her other hand was gripping on the bedsheet, tightly. She was angry. Angry at how things ended the way it did.

"KIRITO I LOVE YOU!" she yelled in the dark.

Her voice reverberated around the small apartment but after that there was nothing but silence.

 _Ah yes.. silence is my friend. It's the only response I receive when i say 'I love Kirito'.._

She sat up and leaned on the wall, now hugging her knees close to her chest, still crying. The pain continues as the tears did.

"Stop crying, you idiot." she told herself. "You're the one trying to be brave earlier." she tried to joke and wipe her tears. For a moment she was relieved it stopped but after pausing for a few minutes, staring into nothingness, the tears started to pour again.

 _Why..? Why do I keep on crying?_

 _Am I scared? Scared of what I'm about to do?_

A question that she will not answer. She lay down on her bed again, still hugging her knees.

"Kirito.." she whispered.. "..at least say you love me too." She wished as she closed her eyes and falls asleep.

(Meanwhile, Shinkawa's secret base)

Shinkawa was laughing his lungs out at the sight of the crying Shino.

"What do you expect from him, Asada-san?!" he yelled at the monitor screen. "Kirito is a traitor! ONLY I CAN LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU WANT IT!"

Asuna was literally being weirded and creeped out by the Shinkawa before him. He was amused and somehow- pleasured ? by the crying Shino.

Even if he was far, she could feel Shinkawa's assaults on her body. Every part of her body trembles and shivers, every second that passed by when he raped her, it all left a mark not only in her body but in her heart and memory. It never left even if he's stopped.

"Kirito-kun.. you can't save us both." Asuna whispered as she looked up at the sky- ceiling.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if it was short though. Next update will be soon!

For more announcements and information about the fic you love or the author, just visit my profile *smiles*.


	10. I Win Shino

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: July 11, 2016- Monday.

I've got no better excuse to come up with. So please just accept my apologies *smiles*. I'll upload a probably double chapter though. Does that help you forgive me?

 **Black cherry 1236:** Hey, thanks for the review, yeah she confessed, hard to bring that up. And yeah, I typed that 'rape' part wrong. It wasn't supposed to be there but I was thinking of another fic so it came out.

 **ConanSinon:** Hello there, thank you for the review, sorry for updating long!

 **Guest:** Dear guest reviewer, updates took longer than it should be, but here it is, enjoy!

 **A Human Bean:** And lastly, thank you. Twice. *laughs* Your second review made me remember this fic needs to be updated. Well here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy. It's a double chap so I hope you enjoy!

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE! I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay? And guys, DRAMA ALERT!

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Shinkawa POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Win ShiNon (Shinkawa: "I Win Shino"- Part A)  
** ** _(Shinkawa's POV)_**

Shinkawa leaves Asuna to go and pick up the love of his life, Asada Shino, from her apartment. She was crying and probably suffering as he had seen through the hidden cameras he hid in her apartment, and he will be there to comfort her from all that pain.

He fixed his hair before knocking on the door, he heard her sobs from the outside and he would silently moan at the sound.

His hands were trembling- no shaking- but not because of fear, it was because of an excitement he couldn't contain. He wanted to knock but at the same time he just wanted to barge in and grab her.

 _Ah, patience does pay off. But I won't let it lay waste!_

After a short battle with himself, he knocked on the door again and noticed that the sobs had stopped. His eyes darted in many different directions, hoping that not seconds later a cop would come jumping on him and arresting him. But he was surprised to see Shino open the door for him, her tears fresh and still pouring from her eyes, her soft sobs and vulnerable state, it makes him want to lose control at the very second.

He licked his upper lip before biting on his lower lip, his fingers twitching as his eyes stared maliciously at her. He wanted to put himself in control, he wanted to plan to work out.

 _Dark it Shinkawa! You're almost there to the prize! Just a little bit longer!_

With all his might, he slipped both hands inside his jacket pocket after hiding his face beneath his hood, turning away a bit, not wanting to stare any longer and bring any misunderstanding between them. Shino takes a step back after seeing who he was and slightly closing the door to hide herself from him.

"Asada-san.. Asada-san.. Asada-san.."

He wanted to say something more than just her name. He wanted to tell her to join, to forgive him, to start a conversation with her like what they always do. But no. All that came out of his mouth was her name. It was all he could say the moment he opened his mouth.

When he couldn't bring himself to say something else he pressed his lips together and looks away, his teeth biting in his inner lip.

 _Come on! What are you waiting for? Do it! Fulfill what you came here to do!_

Inside his pockets, both his hands tightened to fists, deep inside struggling to keep himself composed in front of the girl he loves. Or well, obsessed with. But either way, he wanted to approach her with a manly appearance despite being the bad guy in her life already.

"Asada-san.." he began again but Shino cuts him off with a soft voice.

"Shinkawa-kun.."

 _I- It's been a while since I heard her say my name.._

Shinkawa missed it. Her voice, the way she'd call his name, the way they'd talk, the way he will be the one to always stand beside her, the one where she can lean on, the one that she will cry to. He missed it all. If only he can bring all those moments back. To turn time and be the good guy again.

"Y- yes Asada-san?" he tried to lock his eyes on her and said with a shaky voice, trying not to sound like the psycho he is.

"Why can't Kirito-kun love me?"

Not the question he'd like to hear or expect, he was immediately rushed in with mixed emotions. Kirito. His name brings anger and jealousy that drives him nuts. His fists tightened inside his pockets, his face now looking down the floor, not wanting her to see the pain in his face.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Asada-san.." he said, taking one step towards her. "..why? Why can't you love me too?"

"Shinkawa-kun.." rendered speechless, all she could reply was his name.

The maniac pulled his hands out of his pockets to place both of it on Shino's shoulders, holding onto it as he allowed a bit of his weight lean on her, causing her to take several step backwards until her back hits the wall as they've entered her apartment. His eyes locked back on hers. Shino could see the same look she had when it was Kirito she was confessing to.

 _Why can't you choose me? I don't understand, Asada-san. I can give you everything you want!_

"If you can answer mine, you've answered yours." he said as his nails dug on her sweater.

 _Please.. please give me a chance.. a chance to show you I can love.. I can be better than Kirito!_

He stared into her eyes, wanting to see if she's giving thought to it, if there was even a chance that she will give him a chance, if there was hope that everything will be back the way it is before he became the bad guy.

Stare.

Staring intensifies.

More staring.

He wished it will stop being awkward and quiet. Because every second that silence fills the air, the more he can feel the rejection coming. As if the only thing that Shino was thinking about is a nice way to say 'You're dumped'. Yes, a part of him was expecting she'd say it even if another part of him hoped it wasn't the case.

"Asada-san?" he spoke her name, wanting her to know that he's there, waiting for her answer.

She blinked as if she just got back to reality. He couldn't tell if she was scared at the moment and it will drive her to say things she doesn't mean to say- or well- forced to say she likes him back for the sake of surviving.

 _But no! Asada-san is strong! She won't lie to me!_

"I don't love you, Shinkawa-kun. I'm s-"

"N- No, no, no! Don't apologize, don't apologize! You CAN love me and you WILL!" he slides his hands down her hands to hold onto it, her freezing hands. "Please give me a chance. I've done everything to show you that Kirito is never going to choose you. As much as it hurts, I had to make you realize that!"

Shinkawa felt that he was begging her to love her, he didn't care how she will interpret it, he wanted to tell her how he feels.

"Shinkawa-kun, please don't do this.."

"N- No, I- I promise, I promise I can love you." he tried to assure her his words are true, his trembling warm hands holding onto her cold hands. "I- I can change, we can start fresh. Please.. I'll stop.."

"Shinkawa-kun, I don't want you to hope." she however continued to apologize as her fingers intertwined with his. "I- I love Kirito and I don't want to-"

"We can start fresh! We- We can run away together, forget about Kirito, forget about GGO, let's just think about us." a desperate plea left his lips. It was a long shot but he felt the need to say it.

Shino however shook her head repeatedly and pulled her hands to cover her face as she started to sob.

"Don't make me choose please." she said.

"I'll leave Kirito alone, I promise. I won't bother him. He'll never see or hear from me again! Please be mine!" he tried to pull her hands from her face so he can lock eyes with him but she kept her hands pinned to her face.

She slowly sat down as tears fell from her eyes again.

 _N- No! I don't want you to cry Asada-san! Please! Can't you see I'm willing to do everything for you!_

"It's impossible, Shinkawa-kun. Everyone's looking for you and you even kidnapped Asuna!"

"I- I didn't have a choice! You brought this to him!"

Shino paused as if something just dawned on her. Shinkawa knelt down to try and reach to her again.

"You're right.. I did all of this to Kirito-kun.."

"N- No, no, no, Asada-san that's not what I mean! I don't want you to blame yourself! I mean, this is all him. He did this to you. You were strong and independent! But when he came along you just felt the need to need him!"

He tried to be the good guy, he tried to get her the right way but it doesn't seem to work. If she keeps rejecting him, he will not have a choice uut to go to his second plan. To use the bad way to get to her. And he didn't want to do that when he can get to her willingly.

 _Please Asada-san, let me in!_

After several good words to attempt to get to her barrier, she suddenly let out a laugh. A laugh that someone had just lost her mind.

"Asada-san?"

"You're right.. I did this to Kirito.. to Asuna.. to you.. I did all those things to everyone." she muttered, her eyes locked on the floor.

"That's not true! You didn't do anything to me. I am the way I am." he tried to comfort again.

"I understand why you're doing this, Shinkawa-kun.. because trying to get to someone using the right and honest way never works." after saying those words, Shinkawa froze in surprise.

 _What is she saying?_

"W- Wha-?"

"I tried reaching out to him using the right way. And you're trying to talk me out of loving him.. but it's not working is it? So is trying to be the good guy between Kirito and Asuna."

 _Where is she getting at?_

Surprised to see this side of Shino, Shinkawa kept his mouth shut and listened to what Shino was saying. She seemed out of it since she's staring at the floor as if she was talking to someone.

"You know I was actually happy when you took Asuna.. and what you did to her.. you should've seen Kirito's face!"

"You were?"

"I wanted to tell myself that there's a chance he'd choose me so I still played the role of being in the sidelines. But you know, it can't be helped. The only way to get him is to get rid of the choices.."

"Asada-san.. are you saying..?"

Shino finally lifted her face up and locked her eyes on Shinkawa's, her hand grabbing his wrist.

"I want to be free from this prison, Shinkawa-kun. I want to be the Shino I used to be. The one that doesn't rely on Kirito." she said with determined eyes. Shinkawa was surprised but he was glad he was able to get inside her head.

 _That's my girl, Asada-san._

"Then let's free each other." he said with a smile. "Once you kill Asuna you will feel better."

"But if I kill her, I'll be a criminal."

"We can work that out. But if you let this opportunity pass, you will forever be imprisoned with jealousy just as I am with Kirito." he took her hand and intertwined their fingers again. This time he sat beside her, their hands still holding. "How about this? We kill them both. You kill his beloved Asuna then I kill Kirito. They'll be together and we won't be bad guys."

"Taking lives? Is there any other way to free ourselves?"

"No. Unless of course you don't want me to kill Kirito."

"I don't want you to but.. if Asuna is dead then he will just kill himself too. It's the same thing." she said, knowing Kirito well.

"Then we're doing them a favor." Shinkawa said, his smile still up.

"Shinkawa.. if I do this.. will you promise me that you won't hurt me like Kirito did?"

Shinkawa took a deep breath before answering. The request was too good to be true but looking in her eyes, she looked sincere. He wanted to trust her just as she wanted to trust him- or well give him a chance.

"You know that I caused Kirito to do what he did, right?" he dodged.

"I know. I'm talking about you, choosing someone else when you see someone better."

 _I will never choose someone other than you._

"I will never do that, Asada-san. I promise." he puts an arm around her to pull her closer to him before kissing her forehead softly. "You're the only girl I'll love."

(The next day, Shinkawa's hideout in an abandoned warehouse)

Asuna wakes up with Shino pointing a gun in her face, Kirito calling her name, telling her to wake up. His hands were tied behind his back and was lying down on the cold cement floor with Shinkawa right beside him, holding a gun.

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna mumbled and focused her eyes on Shino. "Shino?"

"You.. you're the reason why Kirito and I can't be together!"

"Shino, don't do this.. please.. it's Kirito's choice.."

"So you're blaming Kirito-kun?" Shino asked, the Type 54 Black Star still pointed at Asuna. Her hands were trembling but Asuna was sure that she will not hesitate to pull the trigger if she's being driven by jealousy.

"I'm saying we can't force someone to love us." Asuna clarified.

"You're right. I can't force him. Which is why he can just hate me.. that way he'll think of me. And I won't be the one locked in his prison anymore. It will be him locked in mine!"

Kirito's eyes widened at Shino's words, he never knew she had such feeling inside.

"Shino please don't do this! You're only doing what Shinkawa wants you to do!" Kirito yelled, trying to convince her to do the right thing.

"Shut up!" Shinkawa kicks him twice in the stomach and turns back to Shino. "Quick, kill her and let's end this! Well be free!"

"What do you want me to do, Kirito?! Be the hero, save you and Asuna, get Shinkawa arrested and be the one who is hurt in the end?!" Shino's hand that was holding the gun pulled away from Asuna when Shino turned to see Kirito with tearful eyes. "I don't want to live like that! I don't want to be the girl who saves others and gets nothing but a thank-you and a hug then later watches the guy she loves kissing someone else!"

 _I know how that feels, Asada-san.._

"Shino, I'm sure there are other guys out there." Asuna tried to persuade her to do the right thing, taking the risk.

"Look if this is about me, fine, I'll break up with Asuna, just please let her go!" Kirito however didn't want to take the chance and is willing to sacrifice himself for it. Shinkawa didn't like what he's suggesting and stomped on Kirito's face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! This is the end for you and your girlfriend!" Shinkawa yelled as he repeatedly stomps on Kirito's face.

"Kirito don't do this!" Asuna believes there's a way out without Kirito sacrificing himself.

"It's the only way!" Kirito told Asuna.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shinkawa didn't remove his foot from his face this time. "Asada-san, what are you waiting for, KILL THEM!"

"I'm not stupid Kirito! I don't want to take you in as some charity prize!" Shino yelled, the gun pointed at Kirito now. "And in the end you still did it for Asuna!"

"Shino.."

"ASADA-SAN, I thought you want to be free from this? Just do it! Free yourself or I will do it for you!" Shinkawa continued to yell, skeptical about Shino's mind changing again.

BANG!

The first shot caught the boys in surprise. The bullet came straight towards Asuna and now her shoulder is bleeding. Kirito himself couldn't believe it. Shinkawa however let out a smile of victory.

"I know that! Just let me do this!" Shino told Shinkawa.

"ASUNA!" Kirito cried out to Asuna who was now in pain. But then.. another bullet.

BANG!

Shino let loose another bullet towards Asuna. This time it grazed her face.

"If you say her name again, the next bullet goes to her face!" Shino warned and Kirito was forced to shut his mouth.

 _That's it, Asada-san! That's it!_

"If you're going to kill her.. then kill me too.." Kirito said weakly.

"I was planning to." Shino said.

And then, another bullet came flying.

BANG!

 _I win, Shino._


	11. I Win Shinkawa

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: July 12, 2016- Tuesday.

I've got no better excuse to come up with. So please just accept my apologies *smiles*. I'll upload a probably double chapter though. Does that help you forgive me?

So the double chapter is there, please forgive me already. This fic is almost at the end so expect faster updates! Usually when a fic is almost done I get the urge to finish it already so I can start a new one. *laughs* i make it a point to keep a maximum of only 7 fics to do simultaneously, which is not doing me good. But hey, nothing will be abandoned, just stay tuned!

 **Black cherry 1236:** Hey I updated the chap so I can post my review response. I didn't know you reviewed and that was pretty fast, thanks *laughs*. Here's the update for the double chap, enjoy!

 **Guest:** Hey, thank you for your review, dear guest!

 **Guest:** And another guest, thank you again. Yeah pretty sure there are other writers who can write him a good story. I'm afraid I'm not one of them.

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE! I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

Let's start!

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Shino POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Win ShiNon (Shino: "I Win Shinkawa"- Part B)  
** ** _(Shino's POV)_**

While inside her apartment, Shino was crying. She couldn't help it. Being dumped by Kirito over and over again.

 _Why can't I just get over him? Then things would be really easy for me. I don't have to feel this stupid heartache over and over too._

She always does it, have an internal battle with herself. It was like both encouraging and insulting herself to decide on what to do next. But then her internal battle was interrupted with a knock on the door. It could be Kirito, but it could also be Shinkawa.

 _Or someone else._

She chose to ignore it to continue the battle in her head but then the knock continued and she knew that she had to stand up and just open the door already. But when she did, she saw Shinkawa. Not like she wasn't expecting him to come by anytime soon. After all, he was one heck of a stalker.

He licked his upper lip before biting on his lower lip, his fingers twitching as his eyes stared maliciously at her. Shino wanted to construct the right words to say but also wanted to wipe her tears so he doesn't have to see her that way.

Shinkawa slipped both hands inside his jacket pocket after hiding his face beneath his hood, turning away a bit. Curious why he didn't suddenly grab her and pin her on the wall like she thought he would, he allowed the door to stay open but takes a step back and hid herself behind the door for precaution.

 _It's okay Shino, it's not like he came all the way here to rape you. Why am I even thinking that way?_

"Asada-san.. Asada-san.. Asada-san.."

She noticed that he wanted to say something, but just as she wanted to tell something to Kirito too and all that came out was his name, she knew Shinkawa had something really important to say. And he just couldn't just as she couldn't.

When he couldn't bring himself to say something else he pressed his lips together and looks away, his teeth biting in his inner lip.

Shino was thinking of what to say, to tell him that it's okay to express himself. Well, as long as he doesn't do anything harsh or violent. But then Shinkawa already spoke, again, just saying her name.

"Asada-san.." he began again but Shino cuts him off with a soft voice.

"Shinkawa-kun.."

 _It's okay, Shinkawa-kun. I'm not angry. I'm just afraid. Afraid that you'll do things because of me._

When she spoke, she noticed that he suddenly got attentive, he wanted to hear her voice again, he probably missed it. She knew, because she missed him too. She used to be the guy she always spoke to about things.

"Y- yes Asada-san?" he tried to lock his eyes on her and said with a shaky voice, trying not to sound like the psycho he is.

But instead of saying what she was thinking, something different came out of her mouth. "Why can't Kirito-kun love me?"

She didn't want to mention Kirito's name because she knew how much he despised Kirito, but she couldn't help it. He was her best friend and he was the person she lets out her deepest emotions. Right now she just wants him to be that guy again. His fists tightened inside his pockets, his face now looking down the floor, not wanting her to see the pain in his face.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Asada-san.." he said, taking one step towards her. "..why? Why can't you love me too?"

When she saw the pain in his face, she felt guilty that she ever brought it up. But then he asked her the same question and that made her think.

"Shinkawa-kun.." rendered speechless, all she could reply was his name.

 _So unless I learn to love you, Kirito-kun will also learn to love me?_ Internally she chuckled, thinking that somehow some law of love or something was keeping her from being happy with Kirito.

While she was in thought, Shinkawa placed both of it on Shino's shoulders, holding onto it as he allowed a bit of his weight lean on her, causing her to take several step backwards until her back hits the wall as they've entered her apartment. His eyes locked back on hers. Shino could see the same look she had when it was Kirito she was confessing to.

The familiar look again. Shino knew that look. The look that hopes for something that may or may not happen.

 _So this is how ridiculous I looked when I was confessing to Kirito.. this is how desperate I was to tell him to love me._

"If you can answer mine, you've answered yours." he said as his nails dug on her sweater.

She was relieved that somehow, Shinkawa is being the person she wants him to be at the moment.

He stared into her eyes, wanting to see if she's giving thought to it. Yeah, she's giving thought to it. Deep thought about it in fact.

 _Why can't I love Shinkawa? Why can't I? I don't get it.. why? Well, he's a bad guy. He hurts people, he tried to hurt me, assault me.. but no, before that.. why? What's holding me back?_

 _Why can't I just love Shinkawa? He loves me back, he won't hurt me just as Kirito would.. then what's the problem? Do I love it that much to be hurt?_

Shino was in deep dilemma, thinking what was wrong with herself. Shinkawa was bad in some ways but if right now he was back to the Shinkawa she once knew then he could change back. So what's keeping her from loving someone who's willing to be the person she needs?

"Asada-san?" he spoke her name, wanting her to know that he's there, waiting for her answer.

She blinked after he awakened her from her trance. She didn't know how to answer him. She didn't know the answer herself. The best thing she could think of was what she usually does. Be the person who's hurt for the sake of not hurting others. Pretty much that was her role.

"I don't love you, Shinkawa-kun. I'm s-"

"N- No, no, no! Don't apologize, don't apologize! You CAN love me and you WILL!" he slides his hands down her hands to hold onto it, her freezing hands. "Please give me a chance. I've done everything to show you that Kirito is never going to choose you. As much as it hurts, I had to make you realize that!"

When Shinkawa tried to reach out to her, the more Shino felt the guilt that she was the reason why he started his revenge in the first place. It was because she loved Kirito. And now he's back to the Shinkawa she knew, she just couldn't help but try her best to keep her distance from him.

 _Shinkawa-kun.. why can't you just forget about me? Why can't you be Kirito? Why is it that if I'm not the one who's hurt, it's someone else?_

"Shinkawa-kun, please don't do this.."

"N- No, I- I promise, I promise I can love you." he tried to assure her his words are true, his trembling warm hands holding onto her cold hands. "I- I can change, we can start fresh. Please.. I'll stop.."

"Shinkawa-kun, I don't want you to hope." she however continued to apologize as her fingers intertwined with his. "I- I love Kirito and I don't want to-"

 _Don't do this to me, please! I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to wait for forever._

"We can start fresh! We- We can run away together, forget about Kirito, forget about GGO, let's just think about us." a desperate plea left his lips. It was a long shot but he felt the need to say it.

Shino however shook her head repeatedly and pulled her hands to cover her face as she started to sob.

"Don't make me choose please." she said.

 _You know who I'll choose, Shinkawa-kun.. don't do this to yourself.._

"I'll leave Kirito alone, I promise. I won't bother him. He'll never see or hear from me again! Please be mine!" he tried to pull her hands from her face so he can lock eyes with him but she kept her hands pinned to her face.

She slowly sat down as tears fell from her eyes again.

When Shinkawa was still going for it, Shino decided to change her strategy to change Shinkawa's mind.

"It's impossible, Shinkawa-kun. Everyone's looking for you and you even kidnapped Asuna!"

"I- I didn't have a choice! You brought this to him!"

Shino paused as if something just dawned on her. Shinkawa knelt down to try and reach to her again.

 _You're right.. I did this to him. That's why he could never love me.. because I brought this darkness to him. I hurt him when I was too selfish to confess and convince him to love me while Asuna was gone.. You're not the bad guy, Shinkawa-kun.. I AM._

 _I'm the bad guy._

"You're right.. I did all of this to Kirito-kun.."

"N- No, no, no, Asada-san that's not what I mean! I don't want you to blame yourself! I mean, this is all him. He did this to you. You were strong and independent! But when he came along you just felt the need to need him!"

 _Honestly.. I think all along I've been looking for someone to lean on._

 _And how rude of me not to see you when all along you were right there, just waiting for me to open up._

 _Here I am, trying to push myself with someone I just met. How selfish of me, huh?_

When she suddenly let out a laugh. A laugh that someone had just lost her mind.

"Asada-san?"

"You're right.. I did this to Kirito.. to Asuna.. to you.. I did all those things to everyone." she muttered, her eyes locked on the floor.

"That's not true! You didn't do anything to me. I am the way I am." he tried to comfort again.

"I understand why you're doing this, Shinkawa-kun.. because trying to get to someone using the right and honest way never works." after saying those words, Shinkawa froze in surprise.

"W- Wha-?"

"I tried reaching out to him using the right way. And you're trying to talk me out of loving him.. but it's not working is it? So is trying to be the good guy between Kirito and Asuna."

"You know I was actually happy when you took Asuna.. and what you did to her.. you should've seen Kirito's face!"

"You were?"

"I wanted to tell myself that there's a chance he'd choose me so I still played the role of being in the sidelines. But you know, it can't be helped. The only way to get him is to get rid of the choices.."

"Asada-san.. are you saying..?"

Shino finally lifted her face up and locked her eyes on Shinkawa's, her hand grabbing his wrist.

"I want to be free from this prison, Shinkawa-kun. I want to be the Shino I used to be. The one that doesn't rely on Kirito." she said with determined eyes. Shinkawa was surprised but he was glad he was able to get inside her head.

 _Please help me.._

"Then let's free each other." he said with a smile. "Once you kill Asuna you will feel better."

"But if I kill her, I'll be a criminal."

"We can work that out. But if you let this opportunity pass, you will forever be imprisoned with jealousy just as I am with Kirito." he took her hand and intertwined their fingers again. This time he sat beside her, their hands still holding. "How about this? We kill them both. You kill his beloved Asuna then I kill Kirito. They'll be together and we won't be bad guys."

"Taking lives? Is there any other way to free ourselves?"

"No. Unless of course you don't want me to kill Kirito."

"I don't want you to but.. if Asuna is dead then he will just kill himself too. It's the same thing." she said, knowing Kirito well.

"Then we're doing them a favor." Shinkawa said, his smile still up.

"Shinkawa.. if I do this.. will you promise me that you won't hurt me like Kirito did?"

It was a long shot to ask for his help, but either way she knew he'd agree. Shinkawa seemed really happy too.

"You know that I caused Kirito to do what he did, right?" he dodged.

"I know. I'm talking about you, choosing someone else when you see someone better."

"I will never do that, Asada-san. I promise." he puts an arm around her to pull her closer to him before kissing her forehead softly. "You're the only girl I'll love."

 _Thank you, Shinkawa-kun.._

(The next day, Shinkawa's hideout in an abandoned warehouse)

Asuna wakes up with Shino pointing a gun in her face, Kirito calling her name, telling her to wake up. His hands were tied behind his back and was lying down on the cold cement floor with Shinkawa right beside him, holding a gun.

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna mumbled and focused her eyes on Shino. "Shino?"

"You.. you're the reason why Kirito and I can't be together!"

"Shino, don't do this.. please.. it's Kirito's choice.."

"So you're blaming Kirito-kun?" Shino asked, the Type 54 Black Star still pointed at Asuna. Her hands were trembling but Asuna was sure that she will not hesitate to pull the trigger if she's being driven by jealousy.

 _I'm sorry Asuna.. I'm sorry Kirito.._

"I'm saying we can't force someone to love us." Asuna clarified.

"You're right. I can't force him. Which is why he can just hate me.. that way he'll think of me. And I won't be the one locked in his prison anymore. It will be him locked in mine!"

Kirito's eyes widened at Shino's words, he never knew she had such feeling inside.

"Shino please don't do this! You're only doing what Shinkawa wants you to do!" Kirito yelled, trying to convince her to do the right thing.

"Shut up!" Shinkawa kicks him twice in the stomach and turns back to Shino. "Quick, kill her and let's end this! Well be free!"

"What do you want me to do, Kirito?! Be the hero, save you and Asuna, get Shinkawa arrested and be the one who is hurt in the end?!" Shino's hand that was holding the gun pulled away from Asuna when Shino turned to see Kirito with tearful eyes. "I don't want to live like that! I don't want to be the girl who saves others and gets nothing but a thank-you and a hug then later watches the guy she loves kissing someone else!"

"Shino, I'm sure there are other guys out there." Asuna tried to persuade her to do the right thing, taking the risk.

"Look if this is about me, fine, I'll break up with Asuna, just please let her go!" Kirito however didn't want to take the chance and is willing to sacrifice himself for it. Shinkawa didn't like what he's suggesting and stomped on Kirito's face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! This is the end for you and your girlfriend!" Shinkawa yelled as he repeatedly stomps on Kirito's face.

"Kirito don't do this!" Asuna believes there's a way out without Kirito sacrificing himself.

"It's the only way!" Kirito told Asuna.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shinkawa didn't remove his foot from his face this time. "Asada-san, what are you waiting for, KILL THEM!"

"I'm not stupid Kirito! I don't want to take you in as some charity prize!" Shino yelled, the gun pointed at Kirito now. "And in the end you still did it for Asuna!"

"Shino.."

"ASADA-SAN, I thought you want to be free from this? Just do it! Free yourself or I will do it for you!" Shinkawa continued to yell, skeptical about Shino's mind changing again.

BANG!

The first shot caught the boys in surprise. The bullet came straight towards Asuna and now her shoulder is bleeding. Kirito himself couldn't believe it. Shinkawa however let out a smile of victory.

"I know that! Just let me do this!" Shino told Shinkawa.

 _I'm sorry, Asuna.._

"ASUNA!" Kirito cried out to Asuna who was now in pain. But then.. another bullet.

BANG!

Shino let loose another bullet towards Asuna. This time it grazed her face.

"If you say her name again, the next bullet goes to her face!" Shino warned and Kirito was forced to shut his mouth.

"If you're going to kill her.. then kill me too.." Kirito said weakly.

"I was planning to." Shino said.

 _I'm sorry, Kirito.._

And then, another bullet came flying.

BANG!

 _I win, Shinkawa._


	12. I Hate Shinkawa

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: August 21, 2016- Sunday.

Hoorah! The end has finally arrived! I really hope that I didn't disappoint you guys!

Also, if you can't handle OOC's, I'm warning you a lot! BEWARE! I already warned you how this fic will go, so don't blame me if you didn't stop and read something you don't like. Sounds like I'm threatening you? Well.. Viewer Discretion Advised. Okay?

Let's start!

So guys, there will be a time skip and lots of gaps. So WARNING! There will be a time skip! And most probably the ending isn't satisfying, so please don't expect much. But I think it's time that this dark fic should end now that Shinkawa finally got his revenge! ...or did he?

 **WARNING! The story contains matured content!**

Guideline:  
(location and description)  
 _If it's in italic then it's Kirito's POV_  
If it's in normal then it's just a third person

Let's start!

 **Shinkawa's Revenge- I Hate Shinkawa  
** ** _(Kirito's POV)_**

(A week after the incident with Shinkawa)

(In ALO)

"Kirito! Hurry up man!" Klein says as he practically dragged his friend with him uphill.

"I'm coming. Just chill." Kirito said and allowed Klein to lead him up the hill where Asuna and the others were waiting for them.

"Well Kirito, what do you think?" Asuna asked as she gave space to show Kirito and Klein what she, Lisbeth, Silica and Leafa had been busy about.

There, Kirito saw a certain imp that was blushing terribly because of the way Asuna and the others had dressed her. Kirito smiled but kept his distance from her, remembering very well that he did something to her that changed the way they would treat each other. Although it surprised him that Yuuki didn't mention it to Asuna and the rest, even Siune kept quiet.

 _It's been a week since that nightmare with Shinkawa Kyouji, a nightmare that I thought I'd never wake up from. Things changed but some stayed the same. Like logging in ALO to hangout._

"Hey say something big guy! Don't leave us hanging!" Lisbeth said after hitting Kirito by his arm, breaking his train of thought.

 _Oh that's right, Lisbeth still haven't forgiven me, but for Asuna's sake she keeps that smile up as if I did nothing wrong with her. And I feel really bad that she had to suffer because of me._

"R- Right. Yuuki looks amazing." Kirito said halfheartedly. He was too distracted to even stare for so long.

 _I can't help it, everyone here.. I've hurt them but still they all.. they're all willing to pretend that NOTHING HAPPENED for Asuna's sake!_

"Gee, if you're going to lie, at least put some effort in doing so!" Yuuki says, also trying her best to act normal. For Asuna's sake.

 _But why exactly is everyone doing this for Asuna?_

(1 week ago, before Kirito was inside Shinkawa's hideout)

"Shino already infiltrated his base. All that's left is for us to use the tracking device to find her location." Kirito told Kikuoka Seijirou.

"The tracking device I gave? Well that would be pretty handful if she wasn't caught using it!"

"Hey don't say that." Kirito said while putting on a bulletproof vest. "Are you sure Shinkawa won't notice this big pad of vest?"

"Nope he won't notice a thing. As far as I've noticed from your and Shino's reports, he's not in a stable condition to notice small details." Kikuoka stated as a matter of fact way.

"Alright. I'll be going now." Kirito said after buttoning his polo, covering the vest. "Shino and Asuna's waiting for me."

"Go get 'em."

(Shinkawa's hideout)

The moment Kirito had entered the warehouse, he saw Asuna in the middle of the warehouse, the glass windows above her were closed but still the light was shining brightly at her. Kirito was worried but he knew that Shinkawa was somewhere around so he shouldn't act rash.

"Shinkawa! I know you're in here! Show yourself!" he yelled.

Kirito was tackled from behind by no other than Shinkawa. He was holding a knife in hand and was attempting to stab Kirito in the back. But of course, Kirito won't go down without a fight. The two struggled as they rolled on the floor, taking turns on who was going to be pinned down on the ground, with Kirito trying to push away Shinkawa's hand holding the knife.

The two growled at each other as they have gone a dozen more meters away from Asuna.

BANG!

The two were caught in surprise when Shino fired that shot. She was right beside Asuna, no- in front of Asuna. The gun she was holding was pointing at Asuna. Kirito felt his heart beat rapidly.

 _What is this? This isn't part of the plan, Shino!_

"What are you doing, SHino?!" Kirito yelled. Slowly releasing his grip on Shinkawa.

"Don't hurt Shinkawa-kun.. please.." she said almost meekly. "..or I'll.. I'll kill Asuna.." Shinkawa smirked when Shino made her request. He got up his feet and tied Kirito up, snickering at him before leaving him so that he can be by Asuna's side to tease Kirito.

 _WHAT?!_

"LEAVE ASUNA ALONE! Please if you're mad at me, just kill me! Not Asuna!" Kirito shouts in anger.

Asuna wakes up with Shino pointing a gun in her face, Kirito calling her name, telling her to wake up. His hands were tied behind his back and was lying down on the cold cement floor with Shinkawa right beside him, holding a gun.

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna mumbled and focused her eyes on Shino. "Shino?"

"You.. you're the reason why Kirito and I can't be together!" Shino says boldly.

 _I don't understand? I thought she said she was okay with me and Asuna.. but now.._

 _No, this can be part of the act._

"Shino, don't do this.. please.. it's Kirito's choice.."

"So you're blaming Kirito-kun?" Shino asked, the Type 54 Black Star still pointed at Asuna. Her hands were trembling but Asuna was sure that she will not hesitate to pull the trigger if she's being driven by jealousy.

"I'm saying we can't force someone to love us." Asuna clarified.

"You're right. I can't force him. Which is why he can just hate me.. that way he'll think of me. And I won't be the one locked in his prison anymore. It will be him locked in mine!"

 _S- Shino.. is this really just about us saving Asuna from Shinkawa's revenge or is it about you trying to get your revenge to me as well?_

Kirito's eyes widened at Shino's words, he never knew she had such feeling inside.

"Shino please don't do this! You're only doing what Shinkawa wants you to do!" Kirito yelled, trying to convince her to do the right thing.

 _Please Shino, if this is not an act anymore, don't do this!_

Kirito was having dual thoughts. One to save Asuna and the other to save Shino. But as far as he knew, he cannot save both, even if he wanted to.. Shinkawa was rgith beside him when he got off his train of thought.

"Shut up!" Shinkawa kicks him twice in the stomach and turns back to Shino. "Quick, kill her and let's end this! Well be free!"

"What do you want me to do, Kirito?! Be the hero, save you and Asuna, get Shinkawa arrested and be the one who is hurt in the end?!" Shino's hand that was holding the gun pulled away from Asuna when Shino turned to see Kirito with tearful eyes. "I don't want to live like that! I don't want to be the girl who saves others and gets nothing but a thank-you and a hug then later watches the guy she loves kissing someone else!"

"Shino, I'm sure there are other guys out there." Asuna tried to persuade her to do the right thing, taking the risk.

"Look if this is about me, fine, I'll break up with Asuna, just please let her go!" Kirito however didn't want to take the chance and is willing to sacrifice himself for it. Shinkawa didn't like what he's suggesting and stomped on Kirito's face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! This is the end for you and your girlfriend!" Shinkawa yelled as he repeatedly stomps on Kirito's face.

"Kirito don't do this!" Asuna believes there's a way out without Kirito sacrificing himself.

"It's the only way!" Kirito told Asuna.

 _But if this part of the act then.. then I have to take Shinkawa's attention from Asuna._

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shinkawa didn't remove his foot from his face this time. "Asada-san, what are you waiting for, KILL THEM!"

"I'm not stupid Kirito! I don't want to take you in as some charity prize!" Shino yelled, the gun pointed at Kirito now. "And in the end you still did it for Asuna!"

"Shino.."

"ASADA-SAN, I thought you want to be free from this? Just do it! Free yourself or I will do it for you!" Shinkawa continued to yell, skeptical about Shino's mind changing again.

BANG!

The first shot caught the boys in surprise. The bullet came straight towards Asuna and now her shoulder is bleeding. Kirito himself couldn't believe it. Shinkawa however let out a smile of victory.

 _WHOA! ASUNA!_

"I know that! Just let me do this!" Shino told Shinkawa.

"ASUNA!" Kirito cried out to Asuna who was now in pain. But then.. another bullet.

 ** _Shino... how could you?!_**

BANG!

Shino let loose another bullet towards Asuna. This time it grazed her face.

"If you say her name again, the next bullet goes to her face!" Shino warned and Kirito was forced to shut his mouth.

"If you're going to kill her.. then kill me too.." Kirito said weakly.

 _I don't believe it.. I've been punked._

"I was planning to." Shino said.

And then, another bullet came flying.

BANG!

 _All I saw was darkness after that last bullet. Everything happened fast. Probably after a bullet or two, Seijirou decided to let the task force to enter and seize Shinkawa... no wait.. I remember now.. Shinkawa.. Shinkawa was furious at Shino after Shino SHOT HIM. Yes, Shino SHOT HIM._

 _Right after that big act she put on, arguing with me, grazing Asuna with her shots and pointing the gun at me, it was really convincing. All of it. Even I was convinced that she had turned against me. I was surprised when at the last second, she turned to Shinkawa with a loud bang... but we were surprised that I wasn't the only one wearing a bulletproof vest._

 _"Shino.. I thought for sure you'd shoot me!" I said the moment I was able to take a breath after everything that had happened._

 _"I- I'm sorry. I just.. I didn't mean to.. I.." Shino stuttered but I walked towards her, lowering the gun in her hand._

 _"It's alright, you saved us."_

 _We turned to Asuna who was bleeding badly, we rushed to her aid and immediately untied her. I carried her in my arms, soothing her with my gentle voice. I wanted her to stay awake until she reaches the hospital._

 _"The wound is not critical." Shino informed me, I knew that but at the same time, I don't._

 _"Kikuoka will be here any minute." I told her. I wanted to assure her that everything will be alright. But the biggest mistake would be either she didn't shoot Shinkawa straight in the head or because we didn't double check if Shinkawa had died. We only witnessed his body fall after that last shot._

 _"YOU FOOLS! I TRIED TO DO THIS THE EASY WAY! BUT NOW YOU- YOU ALL TESTED MY PATIENCE!" He yelled, his eyes widened, his mouth drooling with both blood and saliva. "ASADA-SAN.. I TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU- YOU BETRAYED ME!"_

 _"Shinkawa-kun.." Shino said weakly, not feeling more afraid than ever._

 _"It's over Shinkawa!" I yelled but I wasn't sure what to do when Asuna was in my arms. I could grab Shino's gun.._

 _"YOU'RE RIGHT, IT IS!" Shinkawa reached for something behind him, I thought he'd be reaching for his pockets but as soon as his hand got what it needs to, and that psychotic look he had on his face, I knew it wasn't anything good._

 _"SHINO, RUN!" I instructed, I placed Asuna back on the chair and grabbed the gun on Shino's hand, pointing it at Shinkawa, making sure that he'd be dead for good. I aimed it at his head._

 _But I was surprised to find out that the gun Shino was holding had no bullets anymore. Shinkawa chuckled and brought out a remote for something. A bomb._

 _"It was nice playing with you, Kirito-kun~" he said playfully before pushing that darned red button._

 _The glass windows on top of us shattered to a million pieces. I looked up to see it fall on us like rain. And the first thing that came to mind was Asuna. Yes, Asuna. Despite Shino being the one close to me, Asuna is what struck my mind. I sensed danger and it's Asuna I aimed to save. Which is why I feel so darned awful as I closed my eyes and ran to save her._

 _Shinkawa's laugh echoed throughout the whole warehouse as he ran to grab me by my jacket to prevent me from saving anyone. I'm guessing that was his final option. To kill us that way, which is why he positioned Asuna at the center._

 _"SHINKAWA!" I yelled at him as loud as I could while I used all my strength to push him away from me. But he didn't budge, he wrapped his arms around me ever so tightly, as if wanting me to watch them die._

 _"KIRITO, I WANT YOU TO WATCH HOW YOUR PRECIOUS ASUNA BE LITERALLY RAINED DOWN BY THESE BROKEN SHARDS OF PAIN FROM MY HEART JUST AS YOU WATCHED ME GET BETRAYED BY MY PRECIOUS ASADA-SAN!" He told me as he dug his fingers on me._

 _I lifted my head to see Shino sitting on the floor, terrified of the falling shards from above. Asuna was back in her seat, also frozen in fear. I was lying down on the floor, my face on the floor while Shinkawa was on top of me, his hug definitely choking me._

 _"ASUNA!" I called her, I wanted to see her one last time.. just before everything was over. I knew either way all four of us are going to die._

 _I was relieved when she turned her head to face me, relief were in her eyes. But at the same time, pain and fear._

 _"KIRITO-KUN!" Asuna's last words._

 _"ASUNA!" My last words._

 _(Hospital)_

 _The moment I woke up, I found myself covered in darkness. Ahh yes, this was the darkness that I was talking about. My eyes were damaged by the shards from the windows and currently I'm blind. I could feel the bandages wrapped around my eyes but it didn't matter. What mattered most to me is that I wanted to see her again. Asuna._

 _"He looks like he's in a good condition." I heard a voice say. Kikuoka._

 _"Well for now. But while he's out, while try to see if he can recover his sight." I heard someone say. Someone I don't recognize. When I heard footsteps fading and the door closing, I assumed one of them left._

 _"Are you still there, Seijirou?" I asked. My voice was kind of sore. I heard him chuckle as response._

 _"Yeah, I'm still here kid. How are you feeling?"_

 _"Asuna. I want to be with her." I requested._

 _"She's currently unconscious, got some serious cuts and grazes but nothing life-threatening." he said casually, his footsteps echoing afterwards. Probably he walked closer to me. "You're one lucky kid, you know? Shinkawa Kyouji's body was over you, protecting you from harm." he added. As if that would make me feel any better._

 _"So Shinkawa's dead?"_

 _"Confirmed." he says. But the moment he mentioned Shinkawa, I knew that he was missing someone out._

 _"What about Shino?! Is she alright?!"_

 _He didn't answer as quickly as I thought he would. After a deep breath or two, he decided to spill the beans._

 _"Asada Shino is dead." he said without any hesitation or anything. Just straight-out say that to me. Well, I asked for it. I felt my heart throbbing, I was hurting. His words echoing over and over my head. **Asada Shino is dead**_ _, it repeated over and over._

 _The reason my heart was throbbing is because, every time his words repeat, it felt like deja vu. Those broken shards of pain that Shinkawa was talking about, it's happening to me too. I couldn't tell what exactly was the cause of my hurting but I've got mixed feelings of shame, guilt, remorse, anger, hate.. I couldn't tell but there's a lot of it! It's fighting deep inside of me and that's just the reason why it hurts so much. My chest isn't bleeding nor was it injured, but it felt as if I was choking, that I couldn't breathe.._

 _I reached my hand up my chest to touch it, squeezing my white gown tightly as I grit my teeth. Why does it have to end this way?_

 _When I didn't say anything after his announcement, he decided to speak again. "She protected Yuuki Asuna from the falling debris. We found her body shielding Asuna's. Imagine the horror in Asuna's eyes when she saw how Asada Shino died right in front of her when she used her own body as a human shield."_

 _"S- Shino did that?" why Shino?! How could you?!_

 _"Apparently, yes. After we pulled Asada Shino's body from Asuna, she stood there in shock for a few moments before fainting. Until now she haven't awakened."_

 _And that was when I realized that everything that Shino was telling me back there wasn't a lie. Yes, it wasn't a lie. It wasn't an act. It was REAL. She was telling me how she felt, the whole truth of it. And that made the twisted feeling in my chest hurt all the more._

 _"Can I.. if I ever get the ability to see again.. can I see her?" I tried to form the words from my mouth. I wanted to see her one last time._

 _"Well, I'm not sure they'd allow that. I could take a picture of her if you want? Although that would make you a real creep." he tried to joke, I didn't laugh nor smile. I couldn't just let this go. I can't just let Shino sacrifice herself and die just like that!_

 _"Can you take me to the morgue then? I want.. I want to be with her." must be the most creepy request I ever made but I feel the need to. Maybe.. maybe it's going to help me remember what I was forcing myself to forget._

 _Seijirou guided me to the morgue the following day. He told me that they had just finished removing all the shards in her body and that it was better for me to not see her at all. He left me for some space and that's all I needed. I needed to tell her.._

 _"Shino how could you?! How could you say all those things and just die?! Not even a goodbye?" I yelled at her corpse. I knew she wouldn't respond back. But I felt the need to express this mixture of emotions inside of me that's piling up. I don't know I can't explain it! It's a wave of emotion I don't understand! "I was going to save YOU, you know?! YOU! My mind was telling me to save Asuna but my body was about to go to you! To reach for you! No- not my body- my heart! My heart wanted to save you!"_

 _It was too late and I know that.._

 _"Shino.. I choose you! So please! Please just.. don't do this!" I lost my mind, maybe. "Asuna's just.. she's.. she needs my help and I couldn't decide! I was.. GAH!" Okay, maybe I really did lose it._

 _I don't remember how long it's been but I yelled at her until my throat hurts. I didn't even dare to touch her until I was tired of yelling._

 _Sliding my fingers on her arm, I felt the scars, the very deep and engraved scars all over her arm. And I could pretty much guess that her whole body has it. All in different forms and depth, depending on the shard. Again, the wave of emotions that died down a second ago was now rising up again. Why am I doing this to myself? I couldn't say, I couldn't think. But I heard a voice all of the sudden.._

 _'Kirito-kun.. I love you.'_

 _I thought at first that a miracle had happened, that I suddenly was able to hear Shino's last words but it was just her confession to me back then.. back when I.. when I turned her down. I wanted to just cling to that memory over and over.. if only I.. I told her I love her too. If only I wasn't too afraid to admit what I feel.._

 _"I love you too, Asada Shino."_

 _..._

 _Another day passed and Asuna finally woke up. She was still terrified because of what happened, I didn't want to ask her or tell her anything about it. She was just so afraid that when she woke up, her mind was a blank. It took half a day for her to start speaking again._

(Present)

"Gee, if you're going to lie, at least put some effort in doing so!" Yuuki says, also trying her best to act normal. For Asuna's sake.

"Y- Yeah, sorry." Kirito says with a short chuckle.

"Well anyway, let's go dress Siune up next!" Lisbeth suggested with a fist thrown in the air. Siune immediately felt nervous, knowing that they'll turn her into a doll.

"N- No I'm good!"

"Aww come on Siune, it's not that bad!" Yuuki said, trying to encourage her friend to commit to such 'torture'.

(Later, outside of hospital)

Asuna was sitting on a wheelchair. Kirito was right behind her, wearing a shades-sensor. Something that was built and modified for him. He never got his sight back so Yui served as his eyes. Asuna on the other hand couldn't move much, her physical body still in state of shock that it felt as if she's already in coma, which is why everybody in ALO is trying to cheer her up.

They were on their way home when they passed by a familiar apartment. An apartment that once belonged to someone.

"Kirito-kun.." Asuna held on the wheel to stop the wheelchair. Kirito's mind was drifted off somewhere so he was a bit shocked at the sudden stop.

"What's wrong?"

"About what happened.. with Shinkawa.. and Shino.." she started but Kirito could immediately sense the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it." he said but she shook her head.

"I think it would be unfair if I kept Shino's last words to myself." she says and smiled at the apartment she's looking at. "Shino told me that she was happy to have met you. Us. Everyone else. And that she doesn't regret what she did because she did it for someone she loves." She felt a tear run down her cheek and immediately wiped it. "It's almost as if I was your sister and that she'd do anything for you." she tried to joke.

Kirito however kept silent, wanting to hear what Asuna had to say.. what Shino's last words were.

"You know.. I'd be okay if you chose her over me."

"Asuna.."

"And don't even begin to tell me that you don't deserve her!" she scolded, predicting what humble words Kirito had to say. "Or I'll kick your ass!"

Kirito smiled and nodded.

"I won't forget her." he said, his 'eyes' not locked on the apartment as well.

 _Shino, wherever you are.. I hope you get your happy ending._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

And the end! Thank you for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed! And hey, I warned you about the ending ever since this fic started so don't blame me for the result.

Review response:

 **Guest:** Hey there, I haven't and will not read the LN so Shinkawa will really be different. Plus I put up lots of warnings for you guys not to fall into despair once you read how OOC everyone will be.

 **Guest:** Hi, lol thanks for that!

 **userisaway:** Wow thank you for that wonderful review! I never thought this fic would actually go far, despite the warnings, people read it, so thank you.

 **A Human Bean:** Hello again, thank you for your review and yeah, I'm back *laughs*.

 **Guest:** Which is why again, I have written warnings about OOC's.

Anyway guys, I will upload the CS next so stay tuned! For a request epilogue, the review section is available. Thank you again.


	13. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

 **TITLE:** Shinkawa's Revenge

 **SUMMARY:** AU. I thought that maybe Shinkawa can have the spotlight for once. It's about his revenge towards Kirito. In this story, he wasn't caught by the cops. He got away. So Kirito and Sinon better prepare themselves.

 **PAIRING(S):** Asuna x Kirito, Sinon x Kirito, Shinkawa x Asada (kinda?)

 **WORD COUNT:** 36,578

 **Next Story:** Asada Shino's Reincarnation.

 **Next Story Release Date:** Unknown.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** March 8, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** August 21, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** M

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 39

 **FOLLOWERS:** 14

 **FAVORITES:** 14

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto), Asuna Yuuki, Sinon (Asada Shino), Shinkawa Kyouji, Lisbeth (Rika Shinozaki), Silica, Agil, Klein, Leafa, Yui, Konno Yuuki, Seijirou Kikuoka

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **Why write about this?  
-**I don't know, the idea just came right after I watched SAO season 2's episode 13. I even missed episode 14 without knowing it. And I guess the reason is already stated on the first chapter of this fic.

 **What is Shino listening to Shinkawa at the end?**  
\- Well, it's part of the act. I think Kirito's thoughts on the last chapter already said it.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

For the FF members, thank you **Black cherry 1236** (9), **Skates Rogers** (6), **SiinonAnnieMous Weiss** (3), **hmongurl** (1), **Rose Knight of Neptune** (1), **ConanSinon** (1) and **userisaway** (1) for your reviews!  
For the guests, thank you **Guest** (8), **A Human Bean** (5), **SxS** (2), **Super Duper Nerd** (1) and **No Account Yet** (1) for your reviews!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

And note that this will be the Prologue of the sequel of this fic.

 **EPILOGUE**

Six years had passed since Shinkawa's Revenge had ended and everyone had lived a normal life. They have part time jobs now. Everyone's busy but not busy enough to miss out their hangout in ALO.

Kirito was the first to arrive for the first time. He's always been late due to his busy time when spending his time at his part time job. Yuuki and Siune weren't around either, probably a quest. Usually the two would join other characters to gang up a hard-on quest and share the reward. Which is why at the moment, Kirito is left alone and bored as he waited for them.

He decided to walk around ALO to reminisce with the good old days.

 _A lot has happened huh?_

While walking into good memories, he didn't notice that someone was right in front of him. The two bumped into each other.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled the other player. Who has big pupils and somewhat dark and short hair.

"S- Sorry, I-"

"Geez LLENN there you are!" cried another player running from behind LLENN. Kirito froze when she saw the player that had just arrived. He stared at her for a while. She had mid-length dark brown hair with shades of violet that is tied to a pony but she has a tuft of her hair tied up at both sides of her face. "Quit strolling around!"

 _LLENN must be a Spriggan like me since she's wearing black. And this girl here must be an imp since her clothing color somehow resembles Yuuki's._

"I'm not! I got lost!" the little one admitted.

"We're going to miss the group and if we do, we get no share!" the new arrival reminded her friend and LLENN groans in frustration.

Before the two could run away, Kirito called after them. "Hey wait!"

"Did you cause anything again?" the new arrival asked LLENN with a suspicious look but LLENN immediately denied that claim and starts yelling.

"He started it! I didn't do anything at all! I was only walking here then he just picked a-!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Kirito decided to play the humble part. "I didn't mean to. I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Tsk, you're in another world when you're already in a virtual one." LLENN muttered and grabs her friend's hand to lead her away from Kirito. "Come on, we're wasting too much time already!"

"I'm Kirito." Kirito said and grabbed LLENN's friend's other hand.

"WE. DON'T. CARE!" LLENN tells him and pulls her friend away but Kirito won't budge, he didn't let her other hand go either.

"Hey what's with you two? I knew I could sense that you didn't have an understanding." muttered the victim in between the two Spriggans.

"Maybe I can help you with your quest." Kirito offered to both of them but his eyes locked with LLENN's whose eyes were also locked on his. Both seemed to feel the need to compete with each other all of the sudden. And both were not letting go of the pale blue-haired girl's hand and tugs on it every time they say something.

"No need, we already have a group!" LLENN says and tugs once.

"Oh yeah? Will this group wait for you?" Kirito challenged and tugged back.

"We'll make it if you let us go already!" LLENN responded and tugged harder.

"I'm not stopping you, am I?" Kirito teased and LLENN releases her friend's hand before charging at Kirito with a punch. Kirito was caught in surprise but manages to dodge in time. However after dodging, he received a slap in his cheek while LLENN received a smack at the back of her head.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE TWO OF YOU?!" the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry Shino-san. I just felt that he's challenging me for a competition!" LLENN apologized with a nervous smile.

"Seriously. You're always so competitive." muttered Shino.

"Shino.." Kirito muttered instinctively as soon as he heard her name.

"What? You also felt competitive?" Shino had her arms crossed and was squinting her eyes at him. But Kirito seemed like he was staring at someone else despite his eyes locked on her. "You okay?"

"I think he has the hots for you." LLENN whispered. "Let's get out of here before he rapes us."

When Kirito heard it, he snapped back to reality. He's raped several females before but it was because of Shinkawa. "I- I would never do that!"

"Keep your distance from us you pervert!" LLENN shouts. "I heard rumors from before that a Spriggan raped an Imp!"

 _Spriggan? That's the time I... Yuuki... that spread through until now, huh? The crimes I could never atone for._

"Those are just rumors, LLENN. It could be just because of the recent competition to keep the Spriggans from increasing." Shiho however doesn't seem to believe it.

"Seriously, you should pay attention to what's around you! This guy is a complete creep!"

Kirito suddenly knelt down, one foot kneeling. "Please allow me to assist you on your quest!" he says and the two girls stared at him in wonder.

"See what I mean? He's willing to go this far to rape us!" LLENN continued to push.

"I may be a Spriggan but I give you my word that I won't touch you." he tried to assure them. "Please.. you can use me with you. You don't need a group."

"Alright." Shino said and LLENN shakes her friend hard by her shoulders.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"We won't make it with the group even if we run. Plus it's just a silly rumor from years ago. There's no way some lowlife Spriggan can rape the Absolute Sword!" Shino justifies but this just made Kirito feel all the more guilty. News had indeed spread.. and until now after all these years, it's still there.

"The Absolute Sword? I never heard that before." LLENN said as she scratched her head.

"That's because rumors change. Which is why it's hard to believe it." Shino said and winked at Kirito. She somehow convinced LLENN to drop the rumor. "So, let's start with our quest, Kirito-kun."

Kirito got back to his feet and watched the two start walking. He wasn't sure what he's feeling. It was as if she was a spawn of Asada Shino..

 _Is she really..? Could she be..? No, it can't be. Shino's.. Shino's not like that. But what if? Just what if? She's gt a reincarnation of some sort? Aaah! I don't know. But this person makes me.. it makes me feel like I can re-spend my time with Shino. The times that I missed._

"Hey what are you waiting for you idiot? Let's go!" LLENN called out but annoyed.

"R- Right." Kirito smiled and ran after them but before getting near, LLENN drew her sword and points the tip on Kirito's chest.

"That's how far you should be from us." she warns before withdrawing her sword.

"Of course."

At the end of the day, they successfully finished the quest. Kirito didn't take anything but Shino offered to give his part of the share since the reward was too much for them. Kirito gratefully accepts before parting ways with them.

When he got back to the Log House, everyone started to bombard him with questions.

"Where have you been?!"

"You're late again!"

"Seriously Kirito!"

"Aaah, you went overtime again, did you?!"

"G- Guys, I'm sorry, I uh" how was he going to explain it to them?

"We already finished a quest, no thanks to you man." Klein joked. "We plan to go again tomorrow so you better be there!"

"Y- Yeah. I will be." he half-promised.

"Kirito, it's alright if you can't handle working and playing in ALO." Asuna says, worried of him.

"A- Actually.. I met someone who looks just like Sinon." he spills out the beans.

"EH?!"

"She uses the name 'Shino'. Her body.. her hair.. it's completely Sinon!" he tried to convince them.

"Geez Kirito, still reminiscing in the past? Can't you get over that already?" Lisbeth said, almost as if she's better. But in between the time gap, she already forgave him.

"It's true!"

"Then let's meet with this Shino person tomorrow." Asuna said, excited to see Shino again. Somehow.

"Sure. Well.. if I know where she is."

"We'll find her, that's for sure!" Leafa encouraged.

 _I guess the journey isn't over yet. I will find you again, Shino._

* * *

 **And that concludes Shinkawa's Revenge! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
